New Kid On The Block
by ParisianAccident
Summary: What happens when the lesbian whirlwind that is Arizona Robbins enters the life of very devout Caitlin Todd their freshmen year of high school? Between the homophobic atmosphere of the late 1980s to Kate's own home life, will these lovers come to be, or shall their path forever be star-crossed? *T will be M post-HS years*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_So, my gf and I could not let Kate and Arizona go, especially after the gut-wrenching turn in Criminal Anatomy. This is NOT a precursor to that work by any means. This is it's own being. We hope you all enjoy. Any feedback is welcome. Revews = LOVE :)_

Kate sat in Sister Marie's French class, her favorite. Not because she particularly liked French. The Novice had a beautiful face and the French accent didn't hurt either. As much as she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help enjoy the warmth she felt being around the nun.

First day in a new school. This had become a normal thing for Arizona Robbins, daughter of a Marine. She sighed and shifted her bag on her shoulder, and tugged at the plaid skirt as she left the office and headed towards her first class. "Sister Marie, French II, room 345." she mumbled to her house in as she made her way down the empty hallway. Soon, she stood outside the door, she knocked unsure if she should simply walk in or not.

The nun stopped her lesson and went to the door. "Qui?" She asked with a warm smile.

Arizona extended her hand and smiled nervously. "I'm Arizona... Robbins. I'm new. I'm supposed to be in your class?" She offered her schedule to the nun.

Sister Marie still smiled and shook her hand. "Such good manners! Welcome, mademoiselle Arizona. Such an exotic name. Please come join us." She showed her inside.

"Thank you." Arizona smiled, and followed the nun further into the classroom, standing by her, she nervously looked at the rest of the class. Used to this part, the introduction and awkward silence that usually followed.

"Class? Zis is our new friend, mademoiselle Arizona. You will make her feel very welcome, will you not?" She looked to the class.

In unison, the class all responded, "oui, Sister Marie."

"I see ze only open desk is next to Caitlin. One of my most helpful students. I am sure she won't mind showing you to your next class?" She looked to Kate.

Kate's cheeks flushed but then she nodded. "I would be happy to, Sister Marie."

"Excellent. Please, take the seat and we will continue." She smiled still to Arizona.

Arizona nodded, and took a seat. "Thank you." She smiled politely at Kate, and pulled out her notebook and pencil ready to listen.

Kate nodded as Arizona sat. The lesson resumed but given the interruption, was blessedly shortened. When the bell rang, Kate began gathering her things. "What's your next class?"

"Um," Arizona shuffled through her things and looked at her schedule. "Biology? Sister Ross?" She held out the schedule to her classmate. "I really appreciate you being so nice." She smiled.

Kate nodded. "It's rather hard to say 'no' to Sister Marie. She's just so...delightful," Kate said with a wistful smile as she watched the Novice erasing the chalkboard.

Arizona nodded and smiled knowingly. "She's very nice. Pretty too."

Kate felt a pang of jealousy course through her. "So, you'll need 234, downstairs." She knew jealousy and lying were huge sins but in that moment, Caitlin Todd didn't care.

Arizona smiled, "thanks a bunch, Kate... Right?"

"The nuns call me Caitlin. Everyone else calls me Kate." She nodded. "I'll see you around, I'm sure," she gave a fake smile as she headed to her Literature class.

Arizona left the room, and headed downstairs, looking for the room Kate had mentioned. Finally, she found it and opened the door. "H-hi... Is this biology? I was told its in this room?"

The cranky old nun looked peeved. "It most certainly is not! The sciences are on the fourth floor. Who are you looking for?"

Biting her lip nervously, Arizona nodded and looked at her schedule. "Um... I'm really sorry um, I'm looking for... Si-sister Ross."

"She is in room 426. I'd hurry if I were you." She waved her hand.

"Thank you." Arizona spoke softly, already feeling defeated on her first day. She hurried off, and up the stairs to the fourth floor, hearing the bell ring before she could get to the door. She headed inside, receiving stares from the whole class. She looked to the nun, and nodded nervously. "I'm sorry I'm late, it's my first day and someone gave me bad directions to find your class." She frowned. "I'm... I'm Arizona."

The nun looked even more sour than the previous. "Fine. Take a seat and stop interrupting my class!" She barked.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Arizona nodded and found the only empty seat, near the front. She pulled out her book, paper and pencil, ready to listen and hopefully stay out of the angry nun's way.

"It is Sister, not ma'am. Now, everyone turn to chapter four!"

A bubbly blonde next to Arizona leaned over and whispered. "Don't pay any attention. Their bark is worse than their bite," she smiled.

Arizona smiled nervously to the blonde, "that's two that I've encountered with all the anger." She shook her head. "I'm Arizona... Robbins." She whispered.

The girl smiled. "Penelope Garcia," she whispered back. "I figure they're all just sexually frustrated old biddies!" She said with a wink.

Quietly she giggled at the comment. "You're probably right." She nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Penelope."

The nun looked angrily to the two. "Penelope? Arizona? That's detention for you both!" She then resumed the lesson.

Penelope wrote on a piece of paper and passed it when the nuns back was turned. "Sorry."

"It's fine. This day has been crazy already." Arizona signed it with a smiley face.

Class finally ended. "Well, detention gives you more time with moi, and I am pretty rad," Penelope beamed. "When is your lunch? Fifth or sixth period?"

"Fifth. When is yours?" Arizona asked, as they walked out of the classroom. "You seem pretty rad, you're the nicest anyone has been, with the exception of Sister Marie."

"Well be prepared. Tomorrow yours is going to be sixth like mine, mi amigo," she winked. "In fact? Give me your schedule in detention and we'll have the same classes! You seem pretty rad too. And awesome name, by the way."

"Thanks." Arizona blushed, "I was named after a battleship." She then furrowed her brow, and looked to her new friend confused. "H-how are you going to make sure we have the same classes?"

Penelope smiled. "I have my ways," she winked. "I can tell you after school. But just trust it'll happen. Have a good lunch. Who's your sixth?"

"Um... Sister Lawrence, Trig." Arizona nodded.

"Oh, she's a hoot. You'll find her in 450. I'll see ya later. Better not be late to my next class." Penelope smiled.

Arizona smiled and waved, turning her attention towards the bustling cafeteria. A new wave of nervous energy washed over her as she headed in and stepped in line.

Timothy wandered over and smiled. "Hey, sis. How's your day going?"

She looked to her older brother and shook her head. "I have detention already. I think I've met my nemesis for the year, and I'm pretty sure half the nuns here hate me."

Timothy looked shocked. "Who couldn't love you? Unless you were like, hitting on her girl or something," he shot a knowing grin. "And detention? Congrats! Remember, mom told us to eat healthy for lunch." They got to the front of the line. "So, pizza it is!"

"I don't know what I did. But she sent me to the wrong classroom." Arizona shrugged. "I think I made a new friend though, she's going to change my schedule around so we have classes together." She smiled, grabbing a slice of pizza as well.

Tim looked surprised. "Well, I'm glad about the friend. You'll have to tell me how she finagles that change. You wanna come over to our table? Yeah, some meathead jocks, but they're nice enough."

"Sure, I... If you're sure." Arizona nodded, following her brother.

Tim smiled. "Of course I'm sure. Hey guys? This is my sister, Arizona. This is Derek, Mike and Big Mike."

Derek flashed a toothy grin as he extended his hand. "You have got to be the prettiest Freshman I've ever seen."

Arizona blushed and shook his hand, "nice to meet you guys." She smiled to Timothy. "Thank you, for letting me sit with you." She nodded.

"Any time, little mama. Maybe we could go to a movie sometime?" He smiled.

Timothy waved his hand. "Back off, Derek."

Arizona smiled and took a seat across from Derek. "I'm flattered, I really am." She nodded, "but my brother would kick your butt."

Derek chuckled. "Okay, okay. Never any harm in asking. Except from your bro. I get it. How are you liking it here so far?"

"It's been rough so far. I've made a friend I think. We have detention together later, she seems nice. Nicer than what I've dealt with so far." Arizona took a sip of her soda.

Derek nodded. "That's good. Sorry you've had it rough. But cool about the friend."

Arizona smiled, "it's okay, I'm used to being the new kid at this point, I guess I was just in the girl's territory." She shrugged.

"Who was the girl? Maybe she's got a rep." Mike asked.

"Her name is Caitlin, she said everyone just calls her Kate. She's in my French class." Arizona nodded.

Big Mike nodded. "Todd? Brunette? I dated her sister, Rachel. She seemed like a bratty little sister."

"I guess that's her last name? She's a brunette. I thought she was nice, she at least acted that way." Arizona shrugged. "I'm too naive for my own good sometimes."

"She called me a moron." Big Mike said.

Tim laughed. "You kinda are, dude."

Arizona giggled, "I bet you're not a moron, Big Mike. Tim, be nice." She shook her head and finished her lunch.

Derek grinned. "He totally is. But his passes on the field are almost art."

"Big Mike, no matter what these guys say, you're not a moron to me." She nodded.

"Thanks, Arizona. That's sweet of you," he smiled. "You're really nice."

A few more classes and finally Arizona was making her way to detention just as Penelope was. "Hey, study buddy," she smiled.

"Hey, Penelope." Arizona took a seat next to her new friend. "Here, you wanted my schedule." She handed over the paper to the blonde.

Penelope smiled putting it in her pocket. "Awesomeness. Let's grab some seats alone?"

"Sure." Arizona nodded and followed Penelope to a couple of spots to themselves.

Penelope grabbed a seat. "So, how was the rest of your day? Run into whoever the twit was again?" She asked.

The teacher "monitoring" the detention was deep into some cheesy romance novel and just checked off every name on the list.

"It was alright I suppose, nope, I didn't see Kate anymore." Arizona nodded. "My brother actually let me have lunch with him and his new friends. Sweet guys." She smiled, "one tried to hit on me." She chuckled.

Penelope noticed the teacher wasn't paying any attention. "Wanna ditch this? Head over to K-Mart for a soda and fries? And Kate? Kate what? Do you know?"

"We can do that?" Arizona asked. "Uh, sure. And um, according to Big Mike, her last name is Todd?"

Penelope went slightly white. "She's in a lot of my classes. And that old biddy doesn't seem to be paying any attention. Nose-deep into that book." She motioned with her head. "Let's head out."

"She is? Hmm, well... If I'm in the same classes as you, at least I'll have a friend in there?" Arizona smiled hopefully, grabbing her things and following Penelope.

Penelope nodded. "Absolutely," she grabbed her things and headed out with Arizona. "And I'll have your back. No question. So, what got your family transfered here?"

"My Dad is a Marine, working on becoming a Colonel." Arizona nodded.

"Oh," Penelope got quiet for a moment. "That's great. You must be really proud but that means you can get shipped out?"

"He said this move would be our last for a while. My brother and I both made him promise. I want to graduate with friends, and not be the new girl walking across the stage that no one knows." Arizona nodded, and nudged Penelope. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She grinned.

Penelope smiled and nodded. "Great. I haven't had a friend in a long time. My folks died a few years back. Car crash. People find out I'm in a group home and start acting weird," she shook her head.

"That's not weird at all. I'm... I'm sorry about your parents." Arizona frowned. "You've got a friend, no worries."

"That's all that matters now. It hurts sometimes but I focus on my real passion. Computers. That's how I'll get your schedule like mine. I can hack the schools mainframe easily. I've got an A in Divinities and don't believe an ounce of this Catholic drivel," she chuckled.

Arizona chuckled as well. "Oh, okay. Well cool, that you've got those skills. I wish I were that skilled with all this technology we're dealing with. But I'm not." She shrugged. "Science and such are my passions."

"Hey, science is pretty awesome. Maybe you can tutor me? I can show you some computer stuff but not all. Gotta keep a few tricks up my sleeve," she smiled. "And the treat is on me. No arguing. I can't help our fine government puts so much on computers and how easy it is to click this or alter that."

"I'll happily tutor you. It's always come naturally to me. I want to be a doctor." Arizona smiled, and made a face. "Are you sure? I can cover mine."

Penelope smiled. "I'm quite sure. How do you think I can afford such fine threads? Again, click this, move that. Somehow my parents don't show as dead and are old enough for Social Security. But the dears gave me power of attorney over their affairs."

Arizona looked at Penelope slightly shocked. "Oh? Well it seems like you take wonderful care of yourself then."

Penelope smiled. "I'm kind of like a cat? Always land on my feet. Take after my mom on that front. Dad I get the personality. Never met a stranger," she winked.

"People are so quick to judge, you're such a sweet girl. And your personality is magnetic. I'm glad I got sat beside of you today. You're the first friendly face I've dealt with. Except the guys with my brother, but I feel like they were only nice because I'm his kid sister."

"And you're a total babe," Penelope quipped as they got inside the store and headed for the cafeteria. "But no, you're a sweet girl too. Your smile is super infectious," she nodded as they walked up to the counter to order. "Seriously? If you want anything? No problemo. Just order away."

Arizona blushed. "Uh, thank you. You're not too hard on the eyes either." She grinned and nudged Penelope's shoulder. They arrived at the counter. "I'll just have fries and a soda. I'm good with that." She nodded.

"Are you hitting on me, Phoenix?" Penelope teased. "Could we get two medium fountain drinks and two orders of fries?"

The boy behind the counter looked shocked and then creepy. "If she is and you two like make out? The order is totally on the house."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "If I make out with her, skippy... It'll be on my own time, and not in front of some perverted nerd. Thanks anyway."

Penelope blushed and handed over three $1's. No change was given back and he handed them their cups. "Order number 7," he snipped back. "I take it butch here will come back and get it."

"Stuff it, geekwad or so help me? I'll get on to your manager. Just get the order up, dillweed." She snapped, handing Arizona her cup. "Come on, lovebug," she added for effect as she took Arizona's hand and went to a table.

After they filled their drinks, and took their seats. Arizona shook her head, and chuckled. "He was a zit-faced dillhole."

"Yep. I don't care what he thinks. Pimply little gremlin can go choke his chicken thinking of other things so far as you're concerned."

"So... Tell me more about this Kate. Should I be defensive? I'm already a little ticked at her for sending me on a wild goose chase for my class." Arizona spoke, as they waited for their fries.

Penelope thought over what she was being asked. "Honestly, I don't know her that well personally. But she is a super brown noser with some sisters. Like Sister Frances? Always offers to beat the erasers and help with papers." Penelope tilted her head. "You said she snapped at you in Sister Marie's class? Or rather, after?"

"After...yeah. She said Sister Marie was delightful. I agreed and said 'yeah, she's pretty.' She didn't really seem snappy. She just quickly told me where my next class was and left. And where she told me... Was wrong. Whoever teaches in room 234 was the one who really snapped at me."

Penelope's eyes narrowed as she thought over the events. "She sounds jealous, don't you think? I think she's got a thing for Sister Marie. I mean, if I liked girls, I don't fault her in the least. Sister Frances is attractive too. Incredible eyes. Well, nothing compared to yours."

"Now I feel like you're hitting on me." Arizona chuckled. "Maybe she is? I'm not after her crush, if that's her issue."

"I wasn't, I promise. I was just suggesting an idea," Penelope smiled.

"Number 7," blared over the PA.

Penelope smiled. "I'll get it. Do you like ketchup? I'm a total addict."

"Oh my god, me too. The more the better!" Arizona nodded. She waited for Penelope to come back to the table. "An idea?"

Penelope got back with the fries and a full squeeze bottle of ketchup. "Idea for?" she looked a little confused.

"You said suggesting an idea. Maybe I misheard you?" Arizona smiled. "Sorry, my mind was on fries and apparently nothing else." She chuckled, grabbing the bottle and drizzling ketchup over her fries.

Penelope smiled. "Oh! Yes. There's a lot to sort out but I'm thinking if anyone could find out if a girl liked girls, you'd be one of the ones?"

"Are you saying you have me figured out?" Arizona asked cautiously. "I... I mean, I'm not taking offense. I... I'm just..."

Penelope tilted her head slightly. "I've watched you. Is that bad? I've seen you pay far more attention to females going by than males. I...if you like girls? That's fine in my book. You're still just the sweet, new transfer student and my best friend. No judgement."

"N-no. Not bad at all. I just tend to not make friends easily. And then they figure out I'm gay, and run the other way. I'm the new girl, people already don't like me. And now? Dropped in the middle of a catholic school? My family knows, my big brother? He is my saving grace sometimes, he steps into protect mode often." She nodded, then smiled. "You're my best friend too. Never had one."

Penelope smiled. "You've got me. No probs on that front. And maybe that's why Kate got her claws out? Maybe she's gay too but so religious she doesn't or can't admit it. I don't know. I just don't think she really dislikes you. There's not a thing to dislike."

Arizona smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Penelope. You've made my bad first day, better."

Penelope smiled as she ate a few more fries. "Nothing to thank me for. Just telling the truth."

"No, there is. You could've been like everyone else, and ignored me, or been rude. But you didn't. You were kind and befriended me." Arizona smiled.

"I'm not that kind of person. I've always been the one looked past, ignored. I wouldn't do that to someone else. There's also just something about you. It's...magnetic," Penelope added with a smile.

"Same with you." Arizona nodded, "we're going to be wonderful friends."

Penelope smiled and nodded. "I think we will be. Oh! Give me your number so I can call you later? And I'll write down your new schedule," she nodded and got into her backpack, pulling out her trapper keeper and some paper, getting into the binder pouch for a pencil. It was clear plastic with sparkles. "I love these little pencils. They're so pretty." She jotted down her schedule and passed the paper to Arizona. "All good?"

Arizona looked over the schedule and nodded. "Yeah... This looks good. All classes with you?" She quickly jotted down her number for Penelope as well. "Here you go. If my father answers, don't be intimidated. Just tell him you're my friend, he should be just fine."

Penelope smiled. "Okie dokie. Can do. We should probably start getting you home. Just remember you don't have to do any of the homework you were assigned today."

"Okay, I guess that's true, isn't it. Won't be going back to them." Arizona chuckled. She stood, gathering her things and their trash as they headed out.

Penelope grabbed another refill, her JanSport backpack slung over one shoulder. "So, have you ever had a girlfriend? Or kissed a girl? I kind of have boundary issues. Well, I don't have them, others do," she chuckled.

"I kissed a girl, and I... I guess we sort of dated." Arizona nodded. "Her parents found out about us, and wouldn't let her hang out with me anymore." She frowned as they walked.

"I'm sorry," Penelope frowned. "I'll put my ear to the ground and see if I can find any gay-friendly places around. I know just having a friend in general helps, but I don't know what it feels like to be gay, you know?"

"I know. It's just... People are quick to judge before they know me. As a person. Having a friend does help, though." Arizona smiled.

Penelope nodded. "People are lame. So, where do you live? Maybe I can walk you home? I'm over on Dover."

The next day, Barb was waving as Tim and Arizona got out of the car and headed up the stairs into the school. Penelope was waiting. "Hey, dimples," she hugged Arizona. "This must be the mysterious and need I say hot? Older bro?"

Tim chuckled and extended his hand politely. "Timothy Robbins. Nice to meet you, Penelope. I'm glad Arizona's got such a good friend."

Arizona grinned and shook her head. "Yep, this is Tim." She hugged Penelope in return and watched her new friend and brother interact.

"Pleasure to meet you, Timothy." Penelope smiled broadly shaking his hand. "Everyone needs someone, hope you won't miss her at lunch, she's with me now." She continued to grin.

"I'll be fine so long as you look out for her?" He asked with a dimpled smile.

"Happily. She's my best friend, of course I will." Penelope nodded. "Ready to head off to our first class?"

"Yeah... What is it again?" Arizona shoved her hands in her pockets, "I thought I put my schedule in my pocket."

"Trig," she rolled her eyes. "Sister Michael. She's okay. We'll see you later, Timothy," Penelope smiled and waved as they headed to class. "This is where Kate will be as well, just to warn you."

"Oh... Lovely. Okay." Arizona nodded. "Well, let's do this. Get it over with."

"I'm sorry. Again? I've got your back. No worries." Penelope added with a smile as they got to class.

Kate looked up, surprised to see Arizona. "You're not in this class, are you?"

"She is, what of it?" Penelope asked with a puff of her chest.

"Whoa, Kujo. It was a question and observation. No words of attack were meant." Kate said.

"I.. I guess I am." Arizona nodded, and took a seat, nudging Penelope to sit with her. "It's fine, Pen..." She looked at Kate for a moment and then spoke. "Seems there was a big hiccup in my schedule. They fixed it before I left yesterday. Oh! I meant to tell you thank you for the directions... Took me right where I needed to go." She smiled brightly.

"Glad I could help. Looks like it garnered you a good friend. Lucky you," she replied, getting out her binder and book.

"It did." Arizona smiled and nodded, doing the same as she looked at Penelope.

Kate paid the reply no mind outwardly but inside it did sting. Between an older sister who acted like Kate didn't exist to tormenting younger brothers who were psychotic and zero friends, everyplace she turned, every face she saw, practically, was an enemy.

Sister Michael came in at the ring of the bell and shut the door behind her. "Alright, everyone. Turn your books to page 74."

Arizona sat through the teacher's lecture, taking notes and nodding along as the class progressed. She noted the change in Kate's demeanor, and told herself she'd attempt to be nice to the girl.

Class finished and Kate began getting her things together. "I guess I'll be seeing you around." Kate nodded as she headed toward the door.

Penelope looked surprised. "Wow. That was mildly polite," she grabbed her backpack. "On to Divinities. Kate's teacher's pet in there. Knows this stuff inside and out. Hence my thoughts yesterday."

"Guess she'll be surprised I'm in there too." Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Something is up with her. I don't... I don't want to be naive, but she's not mean because she's mean. It's like a defense mechanism." She nodded as they headed out of the classroom.

As the duo walked in, Kate was up front, bible open and highlighted. She looked surprised and out of habit, touched the cross she wore.

"I think you're right on that," Penelope nodded as they took seats.

Arizona smiled at Kate as they walked passed. She looked to Penelope, as she sat, "I've never taken a bible type class..." She furrowed her brow.

Penelope wrinkled her nose. "It's not my thing either. If you don't want me to uh, help you with your grades on this, maybe you can ask," she motioned to Kate, "to tutor you?"

"You really think she'd go for that?" Arizona shook her head, "doubtful. I can ask, otherwise, I'll struggle through it." She shrugged. "I don't think med school would frown on someone failing divinities, do you?"

Penelope shook her head. "I don't think so. Science? Yep."

Sister Gene came in with a smile. "Good morning, class. I hope you're all in good spirits to explore the word further!" The older nun was very passionate about the subject, obviously. "As we did a reading out of Exodus yesterday, we're going into the New Testament today. So, all that fire and brimstone are well behind us!"

Arizona scribbled on her paper, 'Oh thank goodness! Glad I missed the hellfire!', then showed it to Penelope.

Her eyes got wide and she nodded, mouthing, 'very lucky.'

Arizona struggled to keep up throughout the lecture, but took notes anyway.

After class, Penelope reached a hand to Kate. "Hey, Kate? Do you mind tutoring Arizona in all this? She's got college and med school. I'm not one to really care if I pass or fail."

Kate looked surprised and looked to Arizona. "Did you need a tutor in this?"

"I... I do. I've never had to take a religious class before." She nodded.

Kate nodded. "I don't mind. Apart from Friday mass, I'm pretty open with my time after school. The library or your place would be best. My brothers are terrors."

"I'm sure we could meet either place, whatever is easiest for you?" Arizona nodded and smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Kate nodded again. "I assume 'miraculously' you have the same lunch period as Penelope now? So I'll see you for sure then and you can let me know when you want to start."

"I do. Would you like to sit with us?" Arizona asked.

Again Kate looked shocked again. "Um, okay. I-if you're sure?" Her eyes were slightly narrowed in her surprise.

Arizona looked to Penelope for back up. "Unless you've got someone else to sit with, I think we've got room?"

Penelope nodded in agreement. "Absolutely have room."

"Sure. If you're certain. We'll be in the same place anyway. I'll see you two for lunch," she smiled and headed to her French class.

"We're off to History. And, if I'm not mistaken, I think she's a little taken by you." She smiled and nudged Arizona.

"My mother always said to be nice to people, you never know their whole story. I... Even if she was... Catty yesterday, I... Actually seeing how she acts?" Arizona shrugged. "Maybe you were onto something when we were talking yesterday."

Penelope grinned. "What can I say? I know people."

After hours of lectures and classes, lunch finally came around. Kate had already gotten hers and was nibbling at a sandwich.

Arizona found their table and took a seat beside the brunette and across from Penelope. "So, what's your story?" She asked.

Kate looked at them. "Sorry? Story?"

Penelope smiled. "Of your life? My parents died and I live in a group home. Phoenix here? Dad's in the Marine's. You'd mentioned brothers?

"Um, my dad is an attorney. Corporate," Kate winced internally, hating talking about the miserable drunk. "He's not there a lot so that's probably why my brothers are so unruly. Mom practically lives at the church with all she does. And I have an older sister, Rachel. She's a Senior. We basically ignore one another. She's working her way through the Varsity team this year."

"I... I met Big Mike, he said he'd dated her. Tim, my brother has fallen in with the guys on the team I suppose." Arizona nodded. "I'm sorry you two don't have a closer relationship"

Kate waved a hand. "It's not a big deal. I'm just grateful this year mom's begged off trying to force me into wave after wave of volunteering rounds. Realized I needed my focus on school. Even though dad can afford any college, doesn't mean they'll take any student. Simple as that," she smiled.

"Well, if you ever need help, I'm sure Penelope and I both could tutor you. If you have issues in science or something that is." Arizona laughed nervously. "Is volunteering something big at this school? I was sort of just handed my schedule and sent on my way, Pen here helped me out, but the administration? Not so much."

Kate tilted her head for a moment. "Well, it's not compulsory, but it's strongly required. Get's brownie points with the Reverend Mother. Students with the most hours get glowing letters of recommendation to colleges. It's huge if you go to a Christian or Catholic university like Notre Dame. Doesn't sound like that's your scene," she smiled to Arizona.

"No, not really." Arizona shook her head, "more of a university with a strong pre med department, and I'm happy."

"Then, we're all good. Harvard is of course top on that list, I suspect? If the current dean keeps his post, it might behoove you, though. He's Catholic so her letter might hold sway. Not to worry though. I'll help you out on that front," Kate smiled.

Penelope shot a knowing look to her friend.

"I... I appreciate that." Arizona smiled at Penelope and then to Kate. "I guess I'll look into volunteering then." She nodded.

"No problem. Like I said, I'll lend a hand. There's one you might like? Deals with going to group homes for little ones? Well, I guess that's presumptuous. Perhaps you don't like kids or babies."

The bell rang. "Well, next up for me is Lit. You two?" Kate looked to Penelope and Arizona.

Penelope smiled. "Biology next. We'll see you later, Kate. Kate's got our last two classes. You can discuss times after seventh?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you both then." She smiled and wandered off.

"She likes you. Like likes you," Penelope smiled broadly. "I don't think she gets it yet, but it's so there."

"Real cute, I'm sure she's just having a good day. Doubt it has much to do with me." Arizona shook her head.

Penelope linked her arm with Arizona's. "We'll see," she smiled and gave a cheeky wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _For those following along, thank you! We hope you enjoy it as much as we are. Since we are five chapters ahead, we felt it right to go ahead and post a new chapter. Updates might be slower due to life situations. Reviews equal love!_

A few weeks had gone by. Kate and Arizona laid on their stomachs on Arizona's bed while Kate helped tutor her. "So, the gist of Divinities is not just Biblical stories. The next test coming up is regarding the Saints." She reached for her trapper keeper and found a paper, a photocopy of her own paper. "Here's a list. I've made up a way to help you remember. Saint Assissi is the Patron Saint of animals and the environment. Assissi? Animals? A to A," Kate smiled. "Does that make sense? Now, there are way more saints than are on this list. These are just the ones covered by the class. Basically, the big names."

Arizona blushed as she looked away from Kate, nodded, and studied the list.

"Of course that doesn't work with everyone. St. Joan of Arc? Patron Saint of France and soldiers but, that's pretty easy. Same with St. Jude. You've seen the commercials. Patron Saint of lost and desperate causes, such as sick children." Kate smiled.

"Yeah... That one will be easy." Arizona nodded. "My father loves the Beatles, 'Hey Jude' has always my favorite song, and anytime I've felt hopeless, or scared or sick, he'll hum the tune." She smiled. "Calms me every time."

Kate smiled. "He sounds like a nice guy. I'd say I'd like to meet him, but I'm sure that's just weird."

"Not weird. Most people find out he's on his way to becoming a Colonel, and that he's a Marine, they're terrified." Arizona nodded. "He'll be home for dinner tonight, you can stay." She smiled. "He'd be happy to know I'm making friends, at least I hope you're okay with me calling you my friend."

Kate felt a lump in her throat and nodded. "I-I'd be...I've never had a friend," she blushed. "Well, not in a long time."

"You haven't? How come? You're really smart, and you're nice." Arizona nudged her with her shoulder. "You'll be my friend. And hey... I'm sure Penelope would be on board too. She just keeps to herself a lot."

Kate shrugged. "I just," she paused. "I guess I just feel like people don't get me? All the girls at school just go on and on about boys. There is so much more to life."

Tim walked into Arizona's room without knocking. "Oh, hey, sorry. I can come back," he blushed, not noticing the binder and thinking something else was going on.

"Tim... Hey! Come back. We're studying!" Arizona called out.

Kate looked to Arizona confused but didn't say anything.

Tim chuckled coming back. "Sorry, you two just looked so cozy. You'd make a cute couple. Anyhow, mom wanted me to come see if Kate is staying for dinner?"

Arizona looked to Kate. "Well? We'd love an extra person at the table." She smiled.

"Oh, uh, sure. Can I lend her a hand? I'd feel terrible not helping somehow." Kate nodded.

Tim waved a hand. "We get the dishes after, and you're our guest. So, just keep tutoring my science nerd sister and we're good." He smiled, dimples popping before he turned to leave them.

"Your brother is so nice but don't worry. I won't ever ask to date him," she smiled. "Shall we keep studying?"

"Sure." Arizona smiled, "You'd have to fight Penelope for Tim."

Kate chuckled. "She can have him. My mom figures I'm like her and just a 'late bloomer' on boys." She shrugged. "They just don't do anything for me. Ah well."

"Me either, but I don't really believe I'm a late bloomer in that aspect."

Kate looked at Arizona confused again. "What do you mean? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I... I don't really like boys." Arizona shrugged.

Kate didn't say anything for a moment before her eyes fell on the Cindy Crawford poster. "You like girls?" Her tone was one of curiosity, not disgust or shock.

"I.. I do. And if you don't want to be my friend because of that. It's okay, I've lost friends before because of it." Arizona nodded.

Kate leaned in, kissing Arizona's cheek but dangerously close to the corner of her lips. "Shh. You're my friend. That's all that matters. I-I'm sorry. It must be so hard being in a Catholic high school." Suddenly Kate's eyes got big, realizing what Tim thought he walked in on. "Oh god! He thought we were…"

Arizona blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She nodded and then began to chuckle, "yeah... He still jokes and believes if I'm alone with a girl..." She shook her head.

Kate felt a surprising tingle that started in her stomach and surge between her legs. Her cheeks flushed with the heat. "S-so, what other Saints do you want to work on?"

"Is there a saint for people in the medical field?" Arizona asked.

"There is Saint Agatha for nurses. There are a lot for nurses, actually. Saint Cosmas is one for doctors. Again, lots there too," she smiled.

"Okay," Arizona smiled. "I want to be a doctor, just thought that'd be handy to be able to remember that."

"I will have to go over my list because like I said, there are actually tons, but I'll write them all down for you," Kate smiled. "Also? If you don't believe any of this stuff? It's okay. Just tell yourself they are just amazing stories. Ready to help me for that trig mid-term?"

"Oh, yeah... Um... Sure." Arizona nodded. "I appreciate you doing that, the list I mean." She moved to pull out her trig book, and notes. "I too, took the liberty of making you a copy of my process."

Kate smiled. "Thanks. That's so sweet of you." She looked over the paper.

Time seemed to fly by when Tim knocked and then walked in. "Hey, study buddies? Dinner's up and dad just got in. He asked to see his favorite child," Tim chuckled."He'd love to meet your friend."

"Oh, awesome! Thanks Tim. We'll be right down." Arizona smiled. "If you want to leave your things here, we'll clean up after dinner. I think dad can take us to drop you off at home. He's not a big believer in making you walk home in the dark."

Kate nodded. "That's nice of him. Let's go," she smiled and inwardly shivered as her pinky brushed against Arizona's.

The girls headed down stairs, meeting Arizona's father at the bottom. "Hi, Dad." She smiled.

Daniel looked gruff for a moment but then softened. He smiled and pulled her in for a bear of a hug. "Hey, sweetie. My favorite. And, this must be your friend…" He paused, unsure of which friend now that his daughter had two.

"This is Kate," Arizona smiled, pulling Kate towards them. "Kate? This is my Dad. General Daniel Robbins.

Kate smiled and stuck out her hand politely. "Pleased to meet you, sir. You've got amazing children."

Daniel smiled and shook her hand. "All thanks to their beautiful mother."

"Always one to charm," Barb chuckled, coming out of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready, all."

Daniel smiled, pulling his wife into his arms for a hug and a kiss. "And the beauty herself. Incredible cook, too. Hope you're hungry. So, Arizona said your father is a corporate lawyer?"

Kate nodded as everyone headed to the dining room. "He is. Keeps him away which I prefer. You're much nicer," she smiled.

Arizona motioned Kate to sit beside her.

Kate did so. "Everything looks and smells delicious, Mrs. Robbins." She smiled.

"Barb, please? 'Mrs. Robbins' is Daniel's mother," she smiled warmly, making it obvious where the children got theirs. "Please, help yourself."

"Thank you, Barb," Kate smiled before taking a scoop of mashed potatoes.

Arizona nudged Kate as she passed the bowl to her. "They like you."

Kate blushed and whispered, "I like them too. I wish they were my parents."

Food went around as they all happily chatted about their day and what was coming up for the rest of the week.

"Will we be seeing you more often around our house?" Daniel looked at Kate as Barb brought in slices of cheesecake.

"As long as it's no bother? I really like you all. Your house is so...calm. Mine is chaos." She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, ours can be chaotic." Barb nodded. "Lucky for us, Arizona and Tim have outgrown most of that. Well, that and Daniel runs a tight ship."

Kate nodded. "True. My folks aren't home much. I think you being here helps too," she smiled.

Soon, dinner was finished, and the kids set to doing their part to help. "Kate, you're on drying duty." Tim nodded, showing her where to stand and handing her a towel. "Z will rinse, and I'll wash." He smiled.

"Timothy, you do not have a guest dry dishes," Barb scolded.

"I'd like to, Barb, please? Makes me feel more welcome. Like, family?" Kate pointed out.

"She offered to help with dinner, but was okay with helping with dishes." Timothy reasoned.

"It's true." Arizona nodded, the look in her eyes begging her mom to let it go.

Barb nodded. "Alright. You win," she smiled and went with Daniel to the den.

"So, Kate..." Timothy began, "are you the one who sent my sister on a wild goose chase on her first day?"

Kate blushed. "I uh...yeah."

"Not angry, just... Curious how you two have become friends."

Kate thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure, honestly. The next day, she, Penelope and I just have most of our classes together, except French. Penelope mentioned I could probably help her with Divinities and it just kind of went from there."

"Cool." Timothy nodded and continued washing each dish, handing them to Arizona who rinsed. "I'm glad you two could become friends, just do me a favor?"

"I'm not asking you out, ever," Kate shook her head.

"Wasn't the favor..." Timothy shook his head, chuckling, then looking at Kate seriously. "The favor is... Don't hurt my sister. Don't be like the 'friends' she's had in the past, okay?"

Kate looked at the concerned older boy confused. "I don't know who those people were or what happened, but I'm not one to hurt people. I've been hurt too many times to ever want to hurt anyone. Come on. Earlier? You thought we were fooling around for Heaven's sake," she smiled.

"I know.. I'm just protective of her. She's had friends in the past who just a day before would talk to her and share their darkest secrets, and the next? Act as if she never existed." He dried his hands and wrapped his arm around a quiet Arizona. "She acts tough, but I've seen enough to not care if I intimidate someone when we move and she befriends."

Kate smiled and leaned in to Arizona again, kissing her cheek a second time, this time the corners of their lips touching. "I'm not going to hurt her, ever."

Arizona smiled and blushed at the sentiment. She whispered a quiet "thank you," before excusing herself for a moment.

Tim nodded and smiled. "Let her go. She needs a moment. Look, I'm not trying to be an asshole, she's just... So sweet, and wide eyed when we move somewhere new, she doesn't show it when she's hurt, she lets it build and then... Suddenly I'm comforting her at three a.m."

Kate felt her heart sink watching Arizona leave. "I-I don't know why I acted the way I did that first day. That isn't me. No one has ever protected me. She's lucky to have a brother like you. I'd rather die than do a thing to wipe that magical smile off her face, ever."

Timothy smiled. "Good. I know you and Penelope will take care of her when I graduate."

"Always," Kate smiled. "I don't know about the assholes before but they're not me. I am so thankful she wants to be my friend. I-I haven't had that...in a long time."

"Well, as far as that goes, you can call me a friend too. I'll happily protect you like a big brother too." He grinned.

Kate smiled and hugged him. "Better than my own brothers." She playfully ruffled his hair. "So, almost done here?"

"Yeah, one more. I'll go ahead and rinse it." Timothy nodded.

Arizona came back into the room, "sorry guys, nature seemed to call." She smiled, but kept her head down, shielding her red eyes.

Kate stopped and cupped Arizona's cheek, tilting her head. "Don't ever cry from sadness, please?" Without warning or full understanding of what she was doing, she kissed Arizona's lips gently.

Arizona felt shocked by the kiss initially but relaxed into it. As they pulled apart she smiled wistfully, but realized the gravity of the moment as well. "I... Um... I was just going to say I was overwhelmed. But... That... That made me forget." She nodded.

Kate bit her bottom lip and blushed. "Sorry."

Tim just stood shocked and then shook himself out of it. "Okay, well, I will go tell dad you just need to gather your things and we're done."

Arizona grasped Kate's hand and pulled her upstairs with her. As they got to her room, she shut the door and pressed Kate against it, leaning into a kiss. She cupped Kate's cheeks, caressing the skin beneath with her thumbs. As she pulled away, she smiled. "You didn't need to apologize, never... Never apologize."

At first slightly shocked by the sensation, then incredibly aroused, Kate felt herself being pulled in very naughty directions. Her mind flooded with thoughts of Arizona naked, kissing other places on her. When the kiss broke, she gasped. "I…" she shook her head. "I think I get why I don't like boys…" she said, staring into Arizona's crystal-blue eyes.

Arizona simply nodded. "Why don't we get your things," she turned and began gathering the papers she'd copied for Kate. Her mind reeling at how the evening had transpired.

"Girls? Are you almost ready?" Daniel called upstairs.

"Just a second, dad!" Arizona called back.

Kate stopped in the whirlwind of everything and gently grabbed Arizona and kissed her again, deeper this time. "You're gorgeous and your lips taste like honey," she said softly. "Way hotter than that poster," she motioned.

Arizona smiled, as they pulled out of the kiss. "You're gorgeous too. Still not sure why you don't have friends." She murmured, and blushed shaking her head when Kate mentioned to poster of Cindy Crawford. "I don't hold a candle to that. Le-lets go, before dad comes up here."

"Again? Way hotter." Kate said matter of factly as she grabbed her bag and headed out, butterflies flittering in her tummy.

"I was beginning to think you two had gotten lost." Daniel chuckled. "Arizona tells me you live a couple of blocks over, just tell me when I'm close to your house so I don't pass it up."

Kate nodded. "Will do. I am sorry I had misplaced my trig book. Found it."

"Sorry Dad," Arizona nodded.

"Quite alright girls, I'm not angry." Daniel nodded.

As Daniel drove, Kate held Arizona's hand in the back. She whispered, "I have never felt this way before. Not this strong."

"Me either." Arizona whispered, rubbing her thumb over Kate's knuckles.

Kate felt her heart sink as they got closer. "I am there. Third house on the right."

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand gently. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, we'll have another study date soon?" She asked, a questioning tone in her voice.

Kate nodded. "I'd love it," she smiled. "Thank you again, sir. And your wife, for dinner. It was delicious." Kate lingered for a moment more before getting out.

"Of course, young lady. You're welcome in our home anytime." Daniel smiled.

Arizona watched as her father looked away, she pulled Kate's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "I'll see you later." She smiled.

Kate shivered at the sensation, her nipples hardened. "I'll be counting the seconds," she smiled sadly as she got out and headed to her house.

Daniel smiled into the rear view. "I think she's a great girlfriend. I know your mother will approve. You will have to give her time, soldier. She has been raised Catholic. That causes a lot of guilt over loving someone of the same sex."

"She's not... We're not. She... She's confused, I think." Arizona stumbled over her words, as she looked at her father.

Daniel turned and looked at his daughter, a gentle smile. "She's far from confused. She's got stars in her eyes over you. Reminds me of how I was around your mother when we first started going out. You just be careful and protect your heart, okay?"

"I will dad, I promise." Arizona smiled. "She's really sweet, and like Penelope, hasn't made many friends. I guess it's good we moved here."

Daniel nodded. "Seems to be. Let's get you home before your mother wonders what took so long," he smiled and turned his attention to driving.

Kate wandered in, her brothers going nuts in the front room watching wrestling and mimicking the moves on one another. She shook her head and mumbled, "why are you all insane?" She didn't see signs of either parent being home and headed to her room.

Arizona sat quietly in the backseat, her father's words settling in her mind. As they got home, she told everyone goodnight, and headed off to her room. Part of her wanted to call Kate, but she thought against it. Settling onto her bed, with her books and notes.

As Kate got to her door, Rachel was heading down the hall. "Heya, kid." Her older sister nodded, "where ya been?"

"My friend's, helping her study. Mom said it was fine when I asked at breakfast." Kate added, though she knew she was lying.

"Okay, just wondering. You have a friend, huh?" Rachel smiled, stepping into the hallway bathroom, tossling her hair. "Cute."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Arizona Robbins? The new girl? Oh, and Penelope Garcia too. She was at her place though."

"Mom and dad are out at another one of their soirées," Rachel sighed, "won't be home til late. So... I guess you're on your own. I've got a date." She grinned.

Kate made a gagging face. "Great. Me versus Larry, Moe and Curly. Seems I'm just going to get a shower and go to bed. Later." She headed into her room.

Rachel leaned out the door, "they're too interested in their wrestling. They don't even know you're home."

"Thank god for small favors. Have fun on your date." She called out. Hearing Rachel leave, Kate felt tempted to call Arizona but her eyes fell on the crucifix on the wall. Waves of guilt mixed with arousal.

The next day Kate had left early for school. She sat on the stoop waiting for her friends.

"Hey you." Arizona walked up and took a seat on the stoop beside of Kate. "You're here early."

Kate nodded. "Hey. Just wanted to avoid my parents. How was your night?"

"I headed to bed and fell asleep studying." Arizona nodded. "You?"

"Grabbed a shower, read and fell asleep. Woke up with my book on my face," she chuckled.

"Hot." Arizona chuckled as well, nudging Kate with her shoulder.

Penelope came happily walking up. "Hello ladies, don't you two look cozy." She smiled.

Kate blushed deeply and swallowed hard. "H-hey, Pen. Everyone ready for the test today?"

"I am. Someone was nice enough to teach me a trick on how to recall things." Arizona smiled.

"I'm ready, luckily my memory for certain things is really good." Penelope smiled. "Like, selective photographic memory."

Kate blushed again at Arizona's comment. "And someone helped me with trig. So, we're even." Kate wasn't sure why but something gnawed at her, like somehow Penelope could just tell what they'd done.

"Good, I knew you two would be able to help one another." Penelope smiled. "So is this a blooming friendship now? Am I able to say I have two best friends?"

Arizona smiled and wrapped an arm around each girls waist. "That would be a Roger that, good buddy," she chuckled. "Stuck with both of us now, computer queen."

Kate smiled and nodded as well. "Is that okay with you?"

Penelope smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's nice to have friends. Seems as though things are better now that Arizona has shown up, huh?"

"They really are," Kate nodded, a tingle in her stomach at Arizona's hand on her hip.

The first bell, signaling the beginning of the day, rang. "Ah... The doors must be unlocked now, shall we?" Penelope stood and offered her hand to each girl.

Kate took a hand and nodded. "We shall."

Soon, the girls were in their first class together. Arizona sat listening to the lecture, doodling on her paper as she nodded along.

Kate sat quietly paying attention and taking notes.

Penelope got a piece of paper and scribbled. She waited until the teacher wasn't looking and passed the note to Arizona. "Something's different with you two."

Arizona quickly wrote her response and passed it back. "Not sure what you mean, Pen." She signed with a smiley face.

Penelope quickly scribbled back, "The smile isn't gonna wash, Robbins. Something is up. Share?"

Kate saw the notes being passed back and forth and jumped in. She wrote to Penelope. "What is going on? You're going to get caught."

Penelope took the note and jotted back. "Just telling Dimples something seems up with you two, that was all. So, spill."

Kate bit her lip and since Sister Michael was watching the class the rest of the hour, she couldn't respond back. Finally class was over. However, she had another class to look forward to more pressing. "I'll meet you two there. I have to run to the restroom." She smiled and headed to the bathroom before class.

Penelope grabbed her bag and looked at Arizona. "Spill, Dimples. What happened? You two seem closer but then she…" Penelope's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh my god."

Arizona simply blushed and smiled. "She... She made the first move. Don't... Don't act like I told you. Please?"

Penelope shook her head. "I just," she smiled and chuckled. "I knew it. Oh and she must be feeling all kinds of Catholic guilt crap," she surmised as they headed for their next class.

"Yeah, I guess so." Arizona nodded. "It just all happened so quick."

Penelope nodded. "You are magnetic," she smiled.

"I'm just a girl, Penelope. One second Timothy was telling her not to be a crappy friend to me, and the next? I come back from the ladies room, and she kisses me."

"You're a girl that got a poor little Catholic girl all in a tizzy," she said with a wink.

"Just... Don't push it with her? Please? I'm sure you're right about the whole guilt thing. I don't want her to think I'm running my mouth."

Penelope nodded. "Swear it. So long as she makes you happy and never hurts you? I'm just happy for you both."

They got to class and took their seats. Kate got to class just behind them.

"Hey, saved you a seat." Arizona smiled and pointed to the desk in front of her.

"Thanks," Kate smiled and sat.

The nun came in and began passing the tests around. "There is no talking, no note passing and certainly no looking at your neighbor's paper. Cheating is a sin," she added.

Kate whispered when she could. "You'll do great," she smiled to Arizona before focusing. She finished the test first and went out to the hallway, as the students had to do when they finished a test with Sister Gene.

Arizona looked up and noticed that she was the last person left. She sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued on.

"Are we almost done?" Sister Gene asked.

"Yes ma'am. Just a couple more." Arizona spoke softly.

The nun nodded and began grading the tests she did have.

Kate stood with Penelope. "God, I hope I helped her. I am panicking inside I didn't do well enough. She's so smart if she doesn't pass it's totally on me."

Penelope reached out and put her hand on Kate's arm. "She's just double checking her stuff, I'm sure."

"Okay, okay," Kate nodded and sighed as she nervously touched her cross.

Finally Arizona finished, she gathered her things and dropped the paper off with the nun, "I'm sorry I took so long, Sister."

"I'm giving you leeway, young lady. You're still new, but after Christmas break all bets are off, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." She nodded and headed into the hallway.

Kate rushed over. "How do you feel you did? If it's badly, I'm so sorry. That's my fault."

"Shhh, I just... I froze is all. It's not you." Arizona smiled. "I just had to get in the groove."

"Good, good," Kate smiled, relief washing over her. A few seconds later all the kids went back in to get their bags since the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you two after next period," Kate winked before heading off.

"She was so worried she'd screwed you up. She's a keeper," Penelope whispered as they walked to History.

"I got stuck a couple of times, a lot of the answers I remembered because of how she'd explained them to me. I... I panicked. But I did okay. I really think I did." Arizona smiled as they headed into the classroom.

Penelope smiled. "Good. And if not? I'll fix your grade," she winked.

Arizona shook her head. "I want to earn my grade, Pen. We've discussed this."

"Okay, okay, Dimples. Alright."

Classes flew by until lunch. They all stood in line with her friends. Penelope smiled. "Lunch is on me today. No arguments, kiddies."

"I can get my own lunch, Pen." Arizona nudged her friend.

"What if we want to argue?" Kate grinned.

Penelope chuckled. "I'll get today. Todd can get tomorrow, and then Dimples. Okay? I just feel like celebrating today," she smiled. "I have to show you my totally rad Walkman. I bought out the record store on cassettes! Madonna, Billy Joel, Poison," she rattled off the names.

"What about Aerosmith? Or Springsteen?" Arizona asked.

"You guys listen to that?" Kate asked. "I... I have to sneak and listen to them. We have nothing but religious stuff at home."

Penelope nodded. "No one pays much attention at the home. You both are welcome to hang out any time."

"Same with my house, my parents love you both." Arizona smiled. "Pen? Timothy has a boombox with two tape decks, maybe we could make Kate a couple of mixtapes."

Penelope nodded. "Def. We are so gonna corrupt poor Kate," she smiled.

Kate chuckled. "Oh goodness. You two, I swear," she smiled and took a bite of the pizza she had picked.

"Sorry?" Arizona smiled and took a bite of one of her fries.

Kate smiled. "You're so not sorry. We both know that," she smiled.

"Not sorry, never will be," Penelope smiled.

"You're right, not sorry at all. What do you listen to? Like the operatic stuff? Or the depressing stuff?"

"I wouldn't say I like those things. That's just what's around the house. My sister has snuck in things from time to time. Or I'll hear the radio places. I love Tina Turner. Madonna can be fun. Whitney's good." She smiled. "Just to name a few."

"Oh I see," Arizona nodded and smiled. "I like Whitney too."

Kate smiled. "Who else do you like?"

"Madonna is okay I guess. Um, Journey... Ooh, and Cyndi Lauper." Arizona smiled.

"Yes! She Bop? Totally love it." Kate gushed. "I bop. He bop's, she bop's!"

Penelope couldn't help but chuckle. "You know what that's about, right?"

Kate looked at Penelope confused. "Dancing? It sounds like dancing to me."

Penelope couldn't help but shoot a look to Arizona. "Um...well, I guess it's kind of dancing."

"What does that mean? I feel really dumb all of the sudden," Kate said.

Arizona simply smiled and shook her head, looking at Penelope. "We've corrupted her enough."

Penelope looked gently to Kate. "Sweetie? It's about masturbation," she whispered.

Kate's eyes went wide and her cheeks went red. "Oh my god! I had no clue. I-I still like the song, though." She nodded but swallowed hard.

"Good, because I like that song too." Arizona chuckled.

Kate leaned over and whispered to Arizona. "I've never…" She suddenly felt scared, that the knowledge of that would make the girl pull away from her.

Arizona reached and softly squeezed Kate's thigh, out of sight to anyone, and whispered. "It's okay... Some people have and some people haven't. Doesn't make you weird."

Kate smiled with relief. "Thank you," she nodded before resuming eating her lunch.

As the day wore on, the girls sat through each of their classes, and finally came to the end of the day. "So, back to my house for homework and snacks?" Arizona asked.

Kate blushed. "Sure. Pen? Are you coming too?" She asked, hoping she was. She feared her own behavior should she be alone with Arizona again.

"Um sure. I can. No prob," she smiled.

"Great! I think my mom said she was going to bake this evening." Arizona smiled.

Penelope smiled, made a fist and pulled her arm down. "Score!"

Kate chuckled. "Well we see where your priorities are."

The trio walked toward the front door knowing Barb would be there to pick up Arizona. Tim was at practice today.

Barb was pleasantly surprised seeing all three girls. " Are your friends coming by today, sweetie?" She asked Arizona.

"Yes, if that's okay?" Arizona nodded, leaning into the window. "Thought we could study and hang out."

Barb smiled. "Certainly. You're all nice girls and I am glad you have friends. So get in, gang. Tonight is pot roast, cauliflower and squash."

Kate got in. "I am very happy to help, Barb"

Penelope nodded as they got in. "As am I," she said with a smile.

Barb smiled and waved her hand. "I love to cook girls. But you are welcome to keep me company. Let me know the latest gossip."

Arizona smiled, listening to her mother converse with her friends. "We can do our homework in the kitchen." She nodded. "We'll keep mama company."

With that, Barb set off for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Thank you all for following along. Any comments/reviews are welcome! Again, still no really nsfw as the girls are well under 18. Hope you enjoy! _

A few days had passed. There was a distance between Kate and Arizona as Kate's guilt took hold. It had slowly started, but following Mass Friday afternoon, she hadn't made any attempt to call or see Arizona all weekend. Just thinking about the girl drove her crazy. She swore every time she touched her lips, she could still feel Arizona's there, but she knew she couldn't.

Arizona sat on the edge of her bed, trying to make sense of things the past few days. "I just don't get it, Penelope... What'd I do? She won't talk to me."

"I don't think you did anything. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, either. The only reason I go to that school is they are super easy to hack. I'm betting your folks put you in because it has the best rating in the tri-state area? Highest rates of Ivy Leaguers and so on?" She looked at her friend.

"Yeah... I guess that's why they chose it." Arizona shrugged.

"Kate said her mom basically lives at the church. She doesn't go for just that reason. All the religious crap has been shoved down her throat for years. That's a lot to undo. While being gay may not be cool with the world right now? She has years of being told it will send her to the firey pits of hell. It's so not you, Tempe," she gave a sad smile and squeezed Arizona's knee.

"Why can't she just tell me that. Don't ignore me and give me the cold shoulder." Arizona shrugged. "I should've known things were too good for those few days." She sighed, and laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Penelope did the same and held Arizona's hand. "I'm sorry. I can talk to her for you? I don't want you to hurt."

"I... What will you say?" Arizona asked.

"I'll be super gentle and supportive and tell her I know about you two and I am there for you both but her pulling away is hurting you? Total kid gloves, I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die," she added as she crossed her finger over her heart for emphasis.

Arizona squeezed the hand that she still held tightly. "O-okay... Go ahead."

Penelope kissed Arizona's cheek. "It's getting late. I'll swing by her place before getting home. Get some good rest. I'm sure she'll be calling in no time," Penelope added with a smile.

"Thank you Pen, are you sure you don't want me to have dad drop you off?" Arizona asked softly.

Penelope nodded. "I'm sure. This is getting fixed tonight. You're my bestie. I've got your back."

Arizona nodded, and kissed Penelope's cheek before seeing her off and down the stairs.

Even though it was late and a school night, technically, Kate's mother was at the church and her father was out of town on business. Rachel was still out with her boyfriend and her brothers were doing God knows what in the backyard. She was the only one downstairs reading when Penelope knocked out the door. She was surprised seeing her friend through the peephole but opened the door. "Penelope? Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Actually... No." Penelope's smile disappeared.

Kate looked worried. "Please, come in? My brothers are in the backyard and Rachel is...out. Come up to my room." She showed her friend to her room.

Penelope followed her, taking a seat on the edge of Kate's bed. "I'm fine. It isn't me." She nodded, noting Kate's worried expression.

Kate swallowed and anxiously fiddled with the cross around her neck. "H-how is she?" Even though part of her already knew the answer. Part of her was the answer.

Penelope shook her head. "She's worried she's done something. Or that it's her." She nodded. "She just wants you to talk, that's all. This leaving her out to dry? It hurts more than it helps."

Kate's eyes misted with tears. "I-I know," she stuttered. "I have never felt this way before

I...liked Sister Marie. But Arizona? She wraps a string of lights around my heart. She has a hold and a pull I didn't know anyone could have. I am not supposed to like girls, like this." The tears rolled down her cheeks.

Penelope reached and wiped the tears from Kate's cheeks. "I know, you're scared and confused. It happens, to everyone." She nodded. "Maybe talk to her? Ask for the distance? Just to give you time to sort your feelings?" She shrugged, unsure if she was helping.

Kate shook her head. "I am not confused and that is what scares me. I don't want distance. I want to hold her. I want to feel her skin on mine and I am not supposed to. It grips me."

"Tell her that. I can't stand seeing you two hurting like this. It's a drag!" Penelope frowned.

Kate nodded knowingly. "I-I will call her when you go. I-I want her more than anything."

Penelope nodded, and opened her arms for a hug. "Come here..." She spoke softly.

Kate leaned in, hugging her friend. "Arizona has a good friend in you, Pen. Kinda like a sister, I'd imagine."

"I just care about you both." Penelope squeezed Kate gently.

Kate nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Pen. I will call her tonight. I probably should soon. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I should be going too." Penelope nodded. "I'll see you at school."

Kate showed her friend to the door. "Of course. See you tomorrow." Kate watched Penelope leave before rushing for the phone and dialing Arizona's house.

"Hello? Robbins residence." A gruff voice came over the line.

"S-Sir? I apologize. May I please speak with Arizona? I-It's Kate Todd." Kate's nerves along with Daniel's gruff voice had her more than on edge.

"Oh, Caitlin. Yes, of course." Daniel muffled the receiver as he called for his daughter. "Arizona? Phone." Soon, footsteps down the stairs could be heard along with Daniel telling her she only had a few minutes.

"Thanks, Dad. I won't be long." Arizona took the receiver. "Hello?"

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. "I am sorry. I-I know it seems quick but I love you. I love you Arizona and it terrifies me. I'm not confused. I know I want you. I need you and I am not supposed to."

Arizona took a deep breath and thought over her answer. "I... I love you too. Which is why your distance seemed to hurt me so much. It's like the weekend changed you. I... I thought I'd done something. Or said something."

Kate clutched her crucifix. "N-no. God no. I love you but loving another female is a sin. It is church I have to get past. Not you."

"Okay." Arizona nodded. "I... I understand. If you need the distance. Until you get the whole sin thing figured out." She spoke quietly.

"Please no? This weekend has killed me. I can't tell you how badly I wished to kiss you. How much I have missed you." Kate pleaded.

"O-okay... Okay." Arizona spoke softly still. Her voice small. "I'm just happy to do whatever is best for you."

Kate's heart swelled. "Thank you. I love you. I love you so much. I'll see you in the morning. Can you come early?"

"Y-yeah... I'll meet you there early. No problem." Arizona smiled into the phone.

"Goodnight, my love," Kate kissed the receiver.

"Goodnight to you as well." Arizona smiled, and hung up the phone. She headed into the den to tell her parents she was off to bed. "Mom? Dad? I'm off the phone and heading to bed."

"Goodnight, dear. Sleep well," Barb called out.

"Thanks, you too!" She smiled from the door, before heading to her room.

The next morning Kate waited eagerly, though nervously, for Arizona. She paced to work off the anxiety.

Arizona walked up, she yawned slightly considering the early hour coupled with her lack of sleep the night before. "Good morning.." She smiled.

"Good morning," Kate smiled. She quickly looked and saw no one around before leaning in and kissing Arizona softly. "God how I've missed that."

Arizona smiled. "Hi..." She closed her eyes and sighed as Kate kissed her. "That was nice." She smiled.

Kate smiled. "Hi. I-I'm sorry I hurt you. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do. In my heart? I know this can't be wrong. God made me. I tried liking boys but I don't. I like you."

"It's okay." Arizona reached and squeezed Kate's hand. "We'll navigate it together. If you need distance, or are scared? Just tell me, alright?"

"Alright. I promise. I'm sorry," Kate nodded as she stroked her thumb over Arizona's knuckle. "So. Penelope knows?" She smiled.

"I... Yeah." Arizona nodded and smiled sheepishly. "She knew from the get go, it's like she's a psychic."

Kate chuckled. "Oh great. Somehow I really don't think that's a plus cus then she'd see the insanely dirty thoughts I've had about you," she smiled sweetly.

"I don't think she can see that." Arizona nudged Kate.

Kate blushed and nodded. "Okay. How was your weekend?" She asked casually, cursing herself for what she said since Arizona hadn't said the same in return.

"Quiet? Lonely?" Arizona smiled sadly. "You can ask Penelope, I wallowed a bit."

"I'm sorry. That won't happen again, I swear." Kate kissed Arizona's cheek.

"It's okay, beautiful." Arizona smiled, her eyes fluttering at the kiss.

As they stood chatting, Penelope arrived. "So, I take it the love birds are fine?" She smiled to her friends. "Just keep the pawing to a minimum, please? I don't want to be surrounded by the goo when I'm all solo here." She said, teasingly.

"We're good, Pen." Arizona smiled and nodded.

Penelope smiled. "Good. I don't want to take sides. I just got friends. I don't want to lose either one," she took a hand of each and wiggled their arms.

"You won't. Promise." Arizona nodded, nudging her friend.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Yes. Swear it. Thank you for helping me find my truth," she kissed Penelope on the cheek.

"Whoa. Don't want Dimples there thinking you're hitting on me," Penelope teased. "She looks kinda scrawny but I bet she's a scrapper."

"I've grown up with this name, of course I'm a scrapper." Arizona grinned.

Kate smiled. "Still, pretty sure I could take ya. I've grown up with three psychotic younger brothers who have an obsession with wrestling."

Soon more students arrived, filling the stoop, and awaiting the bell. Arizona looked at Kate and Penelope. "Do you two want to grab food after school today?"

Kate nodded. "My two favorite people sounds good. Sound okay to you, Penelope?" She smiled. 

"Of course. We can head to that diner down the block." Penelope smiled.

The bell rang and the three headed to Trig. When she could, Kate passed a note to Arizona. "Sorry what I said earlier about the naughty thoughts. That was way pervy."

Arizona smiled and past the note back with her reply. "It was cute. You're cute. Not Pervy at all."

Kate blushed and stuffed the note into her bag.

All the tests had been handed back. "I can see some of you understand the material and tried. Others? You really need to study harder." Sister Michael stated.

Kate looked at her grade and proudly showed Arizona the paper. A B+ grade showing.

Arizona gave a thumbs up and smiled. She looked to Penelope, a curious expression on her face. She mouthed, "How'd you do?"

Penelope shrugged and mouthed. "Not great."

Arizona frowned, and scribbled a note and passed it to Penelope. "I'll tutor you, we'll tackle this. No problem!"

Penelope wrote a note back. "It's not a mondo deal. I can tweak the grades. It's cool." She smiled.

"I know, just trying to help my friend is all." Arizona wrote back, including a smiley face on her note.

Penelope smiled and winked.

Finally class ended and the trio began putting their things away. They headed to Divinities together. When they arrived, Sister Gene began handing tests back. Kate looked expectantly to Arizona, a hopeful smile on her lips.

Arizona held it up, and smiled slightly. "B minus. Thank you." She mouthed.

Kate smiled. "We'll keep studying," she mouthed back.

Arizona nodded simply and blushed.

Class finally finished. Kate reached her hand to Arizona. "I'm sorry. I will do better."

Arizona nudged her with her shoulder. "That grade isn't you. Actually... It is. If you hadn't have helped me like you did? It would've been an F." She nodded.

Kate smiled. "I will get you to an A, promise. I better get to French. See you two later." She smiled.

Both Arizona and Penelope waved as Kate headed off. "She thinks my B minus wasn't enough, that she cost me an A." Arizona sighed.

Penelope chuckled. "She has it bad for you, Phoenix. Poor you."

"No, I just meant... She should be happy, otherwise I would've failed that."

"Sweetie? She's Catholic. You're lucky she didn't jump off the roof from the guilt." Penelope pointed out.

"Ever so dramatic, Pen." Arizona rolled her eyes as they walked.

She smiled and chuckled as they got to class. The hour seemed to drag by. The bell finally rang. "Thank god," Penelope smiled.

"What are you eating for lunch?" Arizona asked, looking to her friend as they waited on Kate.

Penelope shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. What sounds good to you?"

"Sorry," Kate said running up. "I had to stay after. Sister Marie wasn't very happy with me," the girl blushed.

"I don't know either." She frowned, then turned her attention to Kate. "What happened?" Arizona reached and squeezed Kate's shoulder.

Kate blushed. "I wasn't paying attention. My mind was, uh, elsewhere. She said it's been going on for a bit."

"Is your work slipping?" Penelope looked at her.

"No," Kate shook her head.

"So how'd she know? Did she call on you or something?" Arizona frowned.

"Yes," Kate nodded.

Penelope smiled. "I bet she's jealous you're not drooling over her anymore. You've got a girl who will kiss you back," she winked.

Arizona furrowed her brow, "So what happened?"

Kate blushed at Penelope's observation before leaning in and whispering. "She had to repeat the question I had to answer in French. She's had to do that lately and asked if I had some boy on my mind. I was honest and said 'no,' and that seemed to make her more upset. She said," trying to sound French. "Caitlin? You are zo talented. You excel at zee language of love. Try harder to focus on zis class, yes? All I could do was blush and nod."

"I'm sorry." Arizona frowned.

"It is my fault. I just need to pay attention," she nodded. "So, what's for lunch? Who is buying? Me or Arizona?" She looked to Penelope.

"Lunch is on me today." Arizona nodded, motioning them to follow her.

Kate smiled as she and Penelope followed. "Bossy much?" She teased.

Penelope chuckled as they got into the line and grabbed trays. "You two."

"I heard that." Arizona reached for a salad, and an order of fries as they maneuvered through the line.

Kate grabbed a salad and roll. When they all got to the front, she also took a cup for water. "Thank you for buying lunch today, Arizona," she smiled.

Penelope had grabbed the tuna sandwich and a cup for soda. "Yeah, thanks, Sedona."

"Anything for my girls." Arizona grinned, grabbing a cup for her soda as well.

The trio took their seats after getting their drinks. "So, what are the plans after grabbing that bite later? I'd really love not to go home," Kate smiled.

"I don't foresee having any homework, why don't we walk around the mall?" Arizona suggested.

"Good idea," Kate nodded. She leaned over and whispered. "And find some place to kiss? Maybe?"

"Maybe." Arizona smiled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Penelope looked across the table to either of them.

Kate blushed. "Uh, nothing. Nothing," she took a bite of her salad.

Arizona simply smiled at Penelope.

Penelope chuckled. "Sure, sure. Mall later sounds great."

Arizona reached and squeezed Kate's thigh, "good," she smiled, "it's a plan then. Meet at my locker? And we'll go from there."

Kate's throat went dry as other places got wet. Her face flushed. "S-sounds good."

Penelope grinned and shook her head. "You're gonna send her to confession for the afternoon, Phoenix..."

Kate swallowed hard as she focused on trying to finish her salad.

"I'm sorry..." Arizona spoke softly, removing her hand and finishing her fries.

Kate leaned over and whispered again. "I could confess to you right now it's very wet and tingly in my panties right now."

Arizona blushed and grinned. She nudged Kate with her shoulder, and resisted every urge to kiss her right there. Soon the bell rang and signaled the girls that lunch was over.

Kate took her and Arizona's trays, disposing of trash and such. "Hopefully the rest of the day goes quickly," she smiled.

"Fingers crossed!" Penelope grinned as they left the cafeteria.

The rest of their classes were interesting in parts but finally the bell rang.

Kate quickly caught up with her friends after having used the restroom after their last class. She got to Arizona's locker, Arizona and Penelope already waiting. "Long time, no see," she teased.

"Well, hello stranger." Penelope nodded, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

Arizona turned and smiled, shutting her locker. "Hi you..."

Kate chuckled, putting an arm around each of her friends. "Do you think Barb is going to be crushed we're ditching her for the mall?" She suddenly worried.

"What? No... It'll be fine." Arizona nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure. You know, I had a weird thought. What do you think she'd say to adopting Penelope? I wish I could say me as well, but that would make a whole lot of weirdness," Kate smiled. "You two are as inseparable as sisters, or so one would think."

"She'd be okay with it. I asked her about it." Arizona smiled then looked to Penelope. "I... I hope that's okay, me asking her that."

Penelope's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "I would love that. Your parents are so amazing I already feel like they're mine too. It would be radical," she smiled..

Kate pointed out. "Plus? She can't date Tim if she's his sister. That's too weird."

Arizona smiled. "Awesome. I guess they're working on getting the ball rolling on that." She nodded.

Penelope stuck her tongue out at Kate. "Killjoy. But? I would love to have you as an official sister," Penelope smiled and squeezed Arizona's waist.

"You really would?" Arizona smiled. "I'd like that too." She nodded and hugged Penelope as they walked.

When they got out front, Barb was waiting with the car going. " Full house again today?" She smiled.

"Yeah..." Arizona nodded. "Uh, mom? Can uh, can you take us to the mall? Since we don't have any homework tonight?"

Barb looked surprised but nodded. "Certainly. I will have Tim pick you all up after practice? Dinner at our place? Or did you want to eat at the mall?"

Arizona turned and looked to the girls, "dinner at my house? Is that cool?"

Penelope smiled and nodded as well as Kate. "That's perfect! I love your mom's cooking." Penelope smiled a bit broader.

"Good, I'd like to talk to you anyway, Pen... Daniel and I both would." Barb smiled and motioned the girls into the car.

The trio happily got inside. Kate smiled. "If it's about adopting her, my client happily accepts the offer," she grinned into the rear view mirror.

"H-how'd you find out?" Barb glanced up.

Kate kept smiling. "I didn't, I just suggested it today to Arizona how close they were and she said you all had been talking about it. I think it would be so awesome personally."

Arizona blushed and hung her head slightly, "I... I know you and dad wanted to talk to her first, it just sort of... It was mentioned, and I just went ahead and told her."

"Sweetie, that's fine. It is honestly a relief knowing Penelope is on board too. Asking someone to be in our family, well, your father said and not in a creepy way, but it's like asking someone out and I do not handle rejection well," she smiled.

Penelope reached up, and squeezed Barb's shoulder. "I'm happy you care, and that you want me in your family. No rejection here. You guys have been amazing."

Barb smiled and reached for the hand, squeezing it. "Thank you, dear. "Let's get you three to the mall." She drove to it.

When they arrived, Kate smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Barb. See you soon" They all poured out.

"You girls be good. I'll tell Tim to pick you up at this entrance. Meet him here around five?" Barb nodded.

"Yes mama." Arizona smiled and kissed Barb's cheek.

They all looked to one another before Penelope took lead. "Where to first, girls? Penney's always has good deals."

"Hmmm, how about we start over there at that novelty store? And then decide from there?" Arizona suggested.

"Cool," Kate nodded as they headed toward it.

"Oh! Is there a good candy store in this mall?" Arizona asked.

Kate nodded "Wonder World is like a toy store meets candy paradise." She smiled. "They give rad samples."

"Ooh, well let's go there first!" Arizona grinned.

"I love Wonder World..." Penelope smiled. "Just... Don't get in there enough." She nodded.

The trio happily went inside. "Let's go up to the candy bar first?" Kate suggested when they got inside. Tons of kids were already inside gawking and being in the way. Oddly, the three were the only ones from their school as they were the only ones in Catholic school outfits.

"Hey girls." The young lady behind the counter smiled, noting that they weren't shoving or being rude. "Come over here to the end?" She motioned to three open stools. "We got a couple of new candies in." She smiled broadly.

Kate looked at the nametag and smiled "Hello, Holly. It is lovely to meet you. I'm Kate This is my friend Penelope, and my friend Arizona. Might I ask what kind of candy?"

"Well..." Holly smiled, keeping her gaze on Kate. "Razzles is a new one, and we got a new flavor of pop rocks in too. But, you know... You're welcome to sample whatever you'd like." She nodded.

Kate tilted her head for a moment. "Do Razzles have nuts? I don't care for nuts," she scrunched up her nose.

"No, no... It's like a sweettart then it turns to gum. It's kind of cool." She nodded, bringing some over. "Here you go..." Handing a package to Kate. "Go ahead, you can totally share with your friends I suppose. I don't like nuts either, by the by." She smiled.

Kate reached for the package. "That is so sweet of you, thank you . Nuts are weird, aren't they?"

Penelope looked at Arizona and raised an eyebrow.

"They totally are." Holly nodded. "You want a soda?"

"I didn't bring enough for everyone, but thank you," Kate smiled. She opened the bag and offered to her friend and girlfriend.

"It's on me, Hazel eyes. I'll even get your friends here a soda too." Holly grinned.

Kate looked to the pair. "Would you two like a soda? I'm not super into soda myself but that's such a nice offer."

Arizona held up her hand and looked at Holly, "I uh... Don't really know what you're trying to pursue here, Holly. But, uh... None of us want any of your 'candy'. We're good." She offered a smile and took Kate's hand. "C'mon girls..."

"Kate seemed to," she smiled, knowing she was riling her.

Kate held Arizona's hand feeling incredibly confused yet she sensed now was the time for inside voices. "I thought we wanted candy?" She looked to her girlfriend.

"We'll stop at that little shop before we get to my house." Arizona pulled Kate behind her gently but somewhat sternly.

Kate nodded. "Okay," her tone still conveying confusion. "That was just going to be free...did I do something wrong?" Her Catholic guilt rearing it's ugly head.

"You didn't..." Penelope spoke, as they left the store. "Holly did. What a jerk move."

"She did? Did I miss something? Did she mouth something to you two when I turned and offered you the candy?" Kate asked nervously.

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand. "No, she didn't. She just... The way she looked at you, she practically tried to ignore Penelope and I." And I got a little jealous. I'm sorry, she just looked at you like you were... Were I don't know." Arizona shrugged.

"She was flirty." Penelope added.

Kate looked from one to the other. "Uh, she what what?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"She looked at you like she wanted to take you behind the mall trash cans and make out." Penelope said matter of factly, looking at Kate over her glasses

"I am sorry, what now?" Kate still wasn't fully buying what she was hearing. Arizona was the only girl that mattered, only one she wanted to make out with. She had been invisible these 15 years of her life. Why wasn't she now?

Arizona sighed, and pulled Kate to a bench, out of sight to the main area of the mall. She leaned in and kissed Kate softly as she pulled away she gauged her reaction before continuing.

Kate moaned softly, kissing back hungrily. When it broke, her eyes danced all over Arizona's face, her heart catching in her throat. "No one saw me, all these years. I didn't even see me. I saw you. I see you and I love you." Kate bit her inner lower lip, fearing she'd said too much.

Arizona pulled Kate close once more, hugging her tightly before kissing her cheek. "And I love you too. I just got a little jealous. I apologize." She smiled sheepishly.

Kate ran her fingers though Arizona's silky blonde tresses. "Don't ever be sorry. It was really kind of hot. I just...I was stunned someone else would look at me. You're the vision. Not me."

"Oh, zip it... You're both hot." Penelope called back over her shoulder, as she stood watch for the two girls.

Kate chuckled. " Thanks, sis. As are you. So, another store?" Kate asked Arizona.

"You pick, we've got a little more time before we meet Timothy." Arizona nodded.

Kate thought for a moment. "B. Dalton? I love to browse their fiction section. I'm kind of a nerd that way." She blushed.

"Oooh, I love a good bookstore too!" Penelope smiled.

Kate grinned, reaching for Penelope's hand. "It's like we're all kind of related," she chuckled.

"Except you and I... Because... That'd be kind of weird." Arizona chuckled pointing between her and Kate.

Kate shook her head and whispered, "what if I married you? That's a form of related."

"Perhaps, yes?" Arizona smiled.

"I swear I wasn't asking right now," she smiled. "Just pointing something out is all."

The three got to the bookstore and Arizona opened the door for the two. "Thank you, sis," Penelope said as she went in first.

Kate smiled to her girlfriend. "Such a gentleman."

"My mama is raising me right." Arizona elbowed Kate gently.

Kate chuckled. "She's a good woman, your mama. And your mama now too, Pen," she smiled to her friend.

"Unofficially." Penelope corrected. "I'm still in awe that they want me in their family."

Kate looked at her. "If my family wasn't so screwed up, I'd beg them. You'd be the best sister ever. Way more in common than me and Rachel. Who wouldn't want you? They're crazy people."

"I'm happy you're happy to be my sister. I always wanted a sister. I mean... I know what it's like to have a brother, but come on... Someone I can girl talk with? And share makeup and such? I'm excited." Arizona grinned and hugged Penelope.

Penelope smiled and hugged Arizona back. "I just don't wanna screw it up. If I start acting like a mondo bitchmonster from hell? Tell me, k?"

"You're not going to screw up." Arizona squeezed Penelope's shoulder. "You're not. Just... Just accept all the love, care and such that is going to be coming your way, okay?

Penelope nodded. "I will try, and I will definitely give that right back."

"Good." Arizona smiled, and hugged her again.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to rush by and before long it was time to go meet Tim and head to Arizona's. When they got inside, Barb was just getting the last dish onto the table. "Did you three have a nice time at the mall?" She asked as they came in.

"Yeah I guess so." Arizona shrugged, hugging her mom before putting their things down and coming back into the dining room.

Barb hugged Arizona, then Penelope, Kate and Tim. "Ladies first. And I'm glad you had a good time. Dinner is ready. Your father should be down soon. In fact? Tim, go tell dad his favorite kids are home," she teased their eldest.

"Jeez, thanks mom. Know how to bruise an ego?" Tim teased back before heading upstairs.

Arizona grinned. "We're the favorites!" She motioned for Kate and Penelope to sit on either side of her.

Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "You two are my favorite people. And Barb," she smiled then blushed. She whispered into Arizona's ear. "Should I not? Like touch or kiss you in your house?"

"No... No. It's okay." Arizona whispered.

"Quite alright to do that girls, it's nice to see my little girl smile." Daniel chuckled as he came into the room and taking a seat. "Just don't break her heart."

Kate blushed again, squeezing Arizona's hand. "I promise I won't, " she smiled to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed. Kate absolutely glowed with how happy she was. She knew she had already packed for her sleepover with Pen and her love. Just thinking of that night made Mass tolerable. She was humming to herself, unaware her sister was in the doorway to her room.

"Hey kid... You seem chipper, still head over heels for someone?" Rachel grinned.

Kate stopped and turned. "There isn't any boy, Rach. Can't I just be happy I finally have friends and a way to not be in this asylum 24/7?"

"You've had that stupid grin on your face for months now. I only smile like that when I'm falling for someone."

Kate looked at her sister confused. "Why do you keep using 'someone' instead of 'some guy'?"

"No reason. Should I be more specific?" Rachel asked, confused.

Kate shook her head. "No. I, I am just happy, that's all. Mom hung back at the church. Daniel is going to be picking me up soon. Did you need anything, sis?"

"Just bored, Kyle is working tonight. The three hellions are watching some idiotic thing on cable. I was just..." Rachel shrugged. "You're staying over with that new girl?"

Kate thought about the amount of time. "Arizona's not new anymore. Why not hang out with your friends? What happened to Debbie Whitman?"

"Ooh, sorry." Rachel held her hands up. "Struck a nerve. Uh, Debbie? She doesn't talk to me, she is jealous I have a boyfriend."

Kate's brow furrowed in confusion. "No nerve. I was just saying She's been here a few months now so that doesn't mean 'new' to me was all. Geez, Rach. Take a chill pill."

"Sorry, Kate." Rachel nodded. "I'll leave you to it. Have fun with your friend." She turned to leave Kate's room.

"Thanks, Rachel." She grabbed her bags and headed downstairs. She looked at her Swatch and knew Daniel would be pulling up soon. "God. Can you animals go outside?"

"You're not our mom!" Ben yelled, holding his younger brother, Mason in a headlock.

Kate shook her head. "Thank god or you'd all be dead by now." She saw Daniel's black Cadillac pull up and she nearly sprinted out of the house. "Hey, Colonel Robbins. Thanks for picking me up."

"Hey there, Caitlin." He smiled warmly, opening her door and then closing it when she got inside. "What are you girls planning tonight? No toilet papering the neighborhood, I hope." He chuckled.

Kate shook her head. "Oh no, sir. I think just television and girl talk. Maybe some prank calls? Nothing too crazy. I'd never want to get Arizona into trouble."

"Well, I appreciate that." Daniel smiled. "That's good, Arizona is the happiest I've ever seen her."

Kate blushed. "Apparently I am as well. My sister hinted at my acting the way she does when she falls for someone. I am glad to know I make her as happy as she makes me."

"You do. Believe me." He smiled, turning onto their street. "Barb ordered some pizza for you girls, and I think she's been baking too."

"That's sweet! We never get pizza when my mom is home. She insists on cooking."

"Your mother sounds positively no fun. I'm a Marine, but we all need our pizza sometime."

Kate nodded. "She basically lives at the church. And dad...he's out of town on business a lot. Which is actually a good thing. How was your day, sir?"

"Ah, I see. I didn't mean to seem rude in saying that, young lady. My day? It was pretty good. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Tim and I spent some time together, he's considering the military after school." He nodded.

Kate nodded. "I know, sir. It wasn't rude, I assure you. I'm glad the day was well. Is Barb worried about Timothy in the military?"

"Please? Call me Daniel? I get called 'sir' all day." Daniel nodded. "She is. She wants to talk a him out of it. But, I believe his mind is made up."

Kate blushed again. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I was just raised to understand it takes hard work to get a title to someone's name so you should never disrespect them and their efforts."

"I appreciate that, but you're basically family." He smiled as they pulled into the driveway. "Um, this whole thing about Timothy... Arizona isn't happy about it, I would advise you to perhaps not push the issue." He nodded, knowing his daughter all too well.

"Thank you for the advice. I won't. We'll all try and keep her distracted," Kate smiled as they got out of the car. She went to the back door to get her bags. "And thanks, for what you said about being family. I've never known a normal family before."

"Sure thing, Kiddo. I know you're pretty special, Arizona isn't one to let many in."

Kate smiled as they headed in. "Lucy, I'm home," she called out in a Cuban accent.

"Oh, Ricky!" Arizona called out from the kitchen in a nasally voice.

Barb and Daniel chuckled as he headed into the kitchen, greeting his wife.

Penelope laughed as she helped Barb with the cookies she'd been baking. "Guess that makes me Ethel?"

Kate chuckled as she set the bags down and kissed Arizona. "Did ju two do any shopping today? Are ju and Fred coming to dinner, Ethel?" Kate asked, still in the accent.

"I'll be here! Fred is off doing God only knows!" Penelope whined.

"Rickkkky! No, we didn't shop, I promise!" Arizona hugged Kate tightly, kissing her quickly.

Kate chuckled and hugged tightly. "I love you," she smiled."What can I Help with, Barb? It smells delicious in here. Where's Tim? Hot date?"

"You could grab you girls a soda. The pizza should be here soon." Barb smiled.

Kate looked around. "Coke?" She smiled to her girlfriend and friend.

Tim came barreling down the stairs and picked Kate up in a huge bear hug as he spun her around. "Looks like my little sis has the hot date. I am just going to hang with the team and watch old game footage."

"Smooth talker. Apparently it runs in the family," Kate smiled. "You are kind of lingering holding me," she teased.

Tim let go, and held his hands up, "I swear, sis... I didn't mean to hold on so long."

Arizona punched him gently on his shoulder. "She's mine, punk." She chuckled.

Tim chuckled and ruffled Arizona's hair. "I know, I know. You always get the cute girls. Or we adopt them," he smiled to Pen.

Pen kissed Tim's cheek. "Thanks, bro."

"Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I better get goin'. You all have fun. See ya later," he smiled, grabbed a jacket and headed out.

Kate went to the fridge and brought back three Coke's. "For two lovelies. How has your afternoon been?"

Arizona nodded, "it's been good. Penelope and I talked mom into taking us to Blockbuster and getting some movies, we might've spent more than an hour in there choosing." She grinned.

"I talked her down to one sappy movie, the rest are scary." Penelope grinned.

Kate chuckled and looked at the selection. "Oh, The Hunger? Isn't that the vampire movie with Susan Sarandon and a lesbian vampire seduces her? I think my mom's church group rallied against the local theater for showing it last year."

Penelope arched her brow. "Oh, that's why you were cool and insisted. All you said was it was a vampire flick! Brat," Penelope teased her almost-sister.

Arizona smiled innocently and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Pen."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Naughty minx. We don't have to watch it if it would weird you out, Pen."

"Just so long as you two keep the making out to a minimum." Penelope nodded.

Barb cleared her throat, as she pulled the last pan of cookies out of the oven. "I believe I heard someone pull into the driveway, could one of you go meet the delivery guy?"

Kate blushed hard and went to the door. She handed over the money Barb had given and knew to give the driver a buck. "Thanks," she said as she passed the dollar back.

"Whoa, a tip? Righteous! Thanks, chick." The boy said. Kate thought he didn't look much older than Arizona or herself but he drove so he must be at least 16. She turned, shutting the door behind herself and headed into the kitchen. "Pizza has arrived!" She handed the change to Barb. "He said thanks for the tip," she smiled.

"He's a good kid, goes to the public school." Barb smiled, bringing in paper plates on wicker plate holders and napkins. "You girls can eat in here, or you're welcome to go on into the den with one of the pizzas if you'd like."

Penelope smiled. "How about we all eat in the den and watch the news? Dad likes the news."

"That is a great suggestion, sweetie. Daniel, grab your beer and a plate. We will have dinner with our girls. Would you bring in a Coke for me?" Barb asked with a smile.

Daniel nodded and went to do as asked. "Of course, darling. Thank you for suggesting the news, Pen. Arizona's got competition for favorite now," he said with a wink.

"Suck up." Arizona grinned and elbowed Penelope as they carried the pizzas into the den.

Barb shook her head. "Oh Daniel, stop that. We love you each differently, but equally. You'll understand if you ever have kids. Or if you want them. If not, that's alright too," she smiled as they got to the den.

Everyone took a slice of this and that, Kate and Arizona cuddling close. "I think I'd like to have kids," Penelope said. "Being an orphan, it's like I'm floating. You're all a great family, but there's this connection missing. My own child would be a link in the world. Does that make sense? But like, way later. When I'm old. Like 28, 30?"

"It makes perfect sense, sweetie. And if 30 is old? Daniel, we're ancient," she said as her husband came through the doorway.

He smiled, handing her the Coke. "Feels that way sometimes, honey. This modern pop they listen to? All garble to me." He went over to the television and pressed the button. He then turned the knob to 4. The new television with a remote was in the living room.

Kate smiled, nestled against Arizona. "I think it's a bit early to talk babies, don't you?" She whispered.

"It is." Arizona nodded. "We aren't even old enough to get jobs yet."

Kate laced their fingers together and nodded. "Agreed. Though I kind of think you'd be beautiful pregnant. Then again, I think you'd be beautiful puking."

Penelope nudged Arizona with her foot and then bent down, whispering. "Can the love-fest chillax for just a few?" She playfully rolled her eyes for emphasis.

Feeling chastised, Kate let Arizona's hand go and moved a little bit away, taking her pizza and eating it.

Arizona reached and took Kate's hand. "She was kidding," she whispered.

Kate blushed and nodded. She whispered, "I'm sorry. It's all still so new to me, you know?"

"I know. You're safe and secure here. Mom and Dad are okay with it, and so is Pen, she just likes aggravating us." Arizona whispered.

Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona gently before nudging Pen with her elbow and giving a fake scowl and dirty look.

"Keep it up, I'll freeze your bra and put your hand in warm water while you're asleep." Penelope chuckled.

Kate shot one more dirty look then laughed. "You wouldn't even. Good try at a bluff, Pen," Kate winked.

Barb happily squeezed Daniel's hand. "Our girls are fighting, honey. Did you ever think we'd say that?"

"I didn't." Daniel smiled. "But it makes me happy. She's been an amazing addition to the family. They both have."

Penelope playfully stuck her tongue at her sister. "I am the favorite," she added a wink before finishing her slice.

"Oh, of course you are." Arizona smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sure you're both equally favored." Kate nodded.

"We love our children equally." Barb nodded to the girls.

Kate smiled. "They are three pretty amazing people, if you asked me."

The pizza boxes sat empty. Daniel looked over. "Seems dinner is done. We should let the girls get to their fun, dear," he smiled to his wife.

"Arizona? You and Penelope know where the cookies and snacks are, if you want or need them. You girls have fun, call for us if you need anything." Barbara smiled, gathering everyone's trash.

"We will. Thank you, mama." Arizona smiled.

Kate stood. "Can we help? I feel rude not picking up." She blushed.

Barbara smiled and waved a hand. "No, sweetie. But thank you. You all have fun." She and Daniel had collected everything and headed to the kitchen with it.

Arizona pulled Kate back down to the couch and leaned her head on her shoulder. "You, are very comfy."

Kate smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart. As are you. But, as we're being so mushy and gross, let's let Pen pick the first flick? Seems only fair."

Penelope grinned and picked up some slasher movie she'd chosen earlier. "This one?"

Kate shot a look to Arizona. "I can hold you if it's too scary. It would be her fault for the mush," she smiled proudly.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Arizona grinned.

Penelope shook her head as she put the tape in the VCR. "Just don't scream too loudly, okay?" She looked to her friends.

Kate nuzzled Arizona's neck. "We won't, I am sure." She whispered into Arizona's ear, "we don't really have to watch the screen." She kissed Arizona's earlobe.

Arizona giggled quietly, turning her attention to Penelope. "We will certainly try not to." She looked over to Kate and kissed her cheek. "We'll watch a little? She'll pay attention to our movie. Hopefully." She winked.

Kate kissed Arizona's neck. "I just meant we could cuddle with ours eyes closed if it gets too scary."

"I know." Arizona nodded, turning and kissing Kate's forehead.

"You two are making me sick with all the sweetness." Penelope shook her head as previews played through.

Kate smiled. "Not even sorry. If I were a boy? I could do this anywhere. Since I'm not, I can't. So, we do where we can, within limits." She whispered into Arizona's ear again, "I'd love to go past that someday. I know you're being patient with me. Thank you."

"Of course my sweet Kate." Arizona whispered.

The movie started, Kate's hand rubbed circles on Arizona's back while the other held Penelope's hand.

About midway through, Arizona buried her face against Kate once more. "I thought you said that was the last one, Pen?!" She whined, hiding her eyes.

Penelope laughed. "Okay, sorry! I forgot! That is honestly, like, the last one. I think."

Kate kissed Arizona's forehead, still rubbing her back. "It's gross but it's not real, honey. There aren't psychotic killer clowns from space."

Arizona sat up and opened one eye, looking at the tv. "I know it isn't real, doesn't make it any less scary!"

Kate pulled Arizona to her and kissed her. "Then don't watch, baby. Just lay your head on my chest and close your eyes."

"She's faking it!" Penelope chuckled. "She just wants to cuddle with you."

Kate waved a hand and shot a look that said, 'I know, don't ruin it.' "She isn't. She's shaking. It's really okay, honey. You just lay here and I'll keep you safe," Kate smiled as she kept rubbing circles.

Penelope rolled her eyes and shook her head as she laughed.

Arizona held tightly to Kate. "I'm not a fan of clowns, I'm not faking it. I swear."

Kate kissed her neck. "They're pretty messed up. But you're right here with me. My beautiful princess," she smiled, running her fingers through Arizona's sun-blonde hair.

Looking up at Kate. "You are too sweet to me." She smiled.

"You're pretty sweet to me too. And easy to be sweet to," she winked as she kissed Arizona's neck again.

Hours passed and soon, the girls had settled down to sleep for the night. The three of them nestled on a large air mattress in the den. Penelope looked over, "your girlfriend is snoring, Kate." She spoke softly.

"Cutely, if you asked me," she smiled. "I hope we weren't too mushy? I know it doesn't weird you out but I don't want to be rude either. I know you don't have a boyfriend."

"It's cool. I promise. I just like aggravating you two. You're cute together, makes things a-okay." Penelope smiled, "You make her happy."

Kate blushed deeply. "She makes me happy. I love seeing that smile. It's electric. For once in my life, I feel loved and accepted for who I really am, by all of you. I would never want to risk losing anyone."

"You've got us. And you're stuck with us. Just... Don't break her heart." Penelope smiled. She looked over to Arizona. "We should prank her. Isn't that what people do to the first person to fall asleep?"

"We cannot. She is my girlfriend and your sister! I won't get kissed and you'll get, well, probably dead. Let's freeze her bra," Kate giggled as she got up gently. She stopped, making sure the weight shift didn't wake Arizona before creeping up to her room.

"Oh, I'll get the shaving cream too." Penelope grinned. "I'm not afraid of her. She loves me, and her parents won't let her stay angry long."

Kate stopped and turned. "Our parents, they are just as much yours as hers or Tim's," she shot a wink over her shoulder to her friend before heading on.

"Right... It's still new to me." Penelope smiled.

Kate came back with a bra. She kissed her friend's cheek. "I know. But you call them 'Mom' and 'dad'. I don't see anyone correcting you. You're all stuck with me too." She smiled.

Penelope nodded. "True. Like I said. It's still new to me is all."

"Kissing girls was pretty new to me. Now? I can't imagine kissing anyone but Arizona," she smiled. "You'll get used to it. And? Jerry McDonnell in Divinations likes you, by the by."

"He does?" She asked, somewhat surprised. "He's cute."

Kate stopped in her task again and looked at her friend. "Um, so are you. You're a mondo babe. Okay, so you like pizza and it shows. So? That just makes certain things on you uh…" she paused, thinking of to phrase it. "Bigger? In a good way," Kate nodded. "Super good way. I mean I bet Arizona's are amazing, but yours are bigger than hers. Not that size matters. God, I am making this worse!" She fumbled. "But no, your curves are really hot."

Penelope chuckled, and grabbed Kate's shoulders. "Shhh... It's okay, calm yourself. You're going to wake her up before we even get the pranks set up."

Kate blushed hard and nodded. "Right. Sorry."

Penelope leaned in and kissed Kate's cheek. "It's okay, kid. I own my curves and I love them. Anyone who doesn't? I don't need them in my life."

"But yes, he like likes you. Just doesn't know how to ask you out. Maybe you should ask him?" She smiled.

"Perhaps I will." Penelope grinned. She watched as Kate ran Arizona's bra under the faucet and then put it in the freezer. She began shaking the can of shaving cream.

Kate looked over and gave her friend a mischievous grin. "We are so bad!"

"We are. But she'd totally do it to us." Penelope nodded, as they both quietly headed into the den, finding Arizona lying on her back, still snoring.

Kate watched as Penelope squirted the shaving cream onto Arizona's palm. "Now what?" She looked to her friend.

"Come here." Penelope whispered, motioning Kate over. "Lightly touch her nose or something. Just enough to irritate her. She'll move to knock it off and..." She grinned to her friend.

Kate did as instructed and watched. Nothing.

"Try it again," Penelope watched as Kate did so once more. Soon, Arizona's hand came up and made contact with her nose, splattering shaving cream over her face.

"What the?" Arizona groggily opened her eyes.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the execution of the prank. "I-I am," she stopped, needing to take a deep breath. "We couldn't not!"

Penelope laid over and giggled. "Sorry, sis!"

Arizona sat up, shaving cream still on her face. "Cute girls, really cute." She pulled Kate towards her. "You should kiss me like this."

Kate wiped Arizona's face and grinned before kissing her deeply. "You know you love us!" She said with a little wink.

"I do." Arizona grinned, moving so that some of the residual shaving cream would be on Kate's face as well.

"It's the best a man can get, at least!" Kate chuckled. "Do you want to go wash your face, honey?" Kate asked as she she wiped the shave cream off her face.

"Yeah. I'll be back." Arizona nodded, getting up and disappearing down the hall.

"What she doesn't realize is that this so isn't over." Penelope grinned to Kate.

Kate winked. "I know. God, she isn't ever going to kiss me again! And I so love her kisses."

"Oh, she will. She loves you far too much." Penelope nodded.

Kate blushed again. "I love her too. More than I ever knew possible."

Arizona came back into the room, yawning. "Now what are you two up to?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Kate wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. "Setting up Pen, that was all. She is going to ask out Jerry McDonnell."

"Ooh, he really likes you. It's kind of cute. He gets all stuttery when we mention you." Arizona smiled.

Penelope shook her head. "You two. Alright, alright. I will ask him out. Okay, shall we all try and get sleep?"

"Are you guys gonna prank me again if I fall asleep before you?" Arizona raised an eyebrow at both girls.

Kate shook her head. "Nope, not at all honey. Right, Pen?"

"What? Hmm? Oh, no of course not. Come lie down." Penelope smiled.

When Arizona got on the mattress, Kate laid beside her and kissed her softly. "Sweet dreams honey, if you fall asleep first again."

"Thank you, beautiful. Goodnight, Pen.." She turned and looked at her sister.

Kate laid on her back looking up at the ceiling, listening as Arizona fell asleep. A few minutes later, she fell peacefully asleep.

The next morning, Barb had looked in on the girls finding them all asleep she headed off to begin preparing breakfast.

Kate woke first, exhausted from the lack of sleep, but happy to find her arm over Arizona's torso. She lightly kissed her cheek before rolling off the mattress so as not to wake anyone. She stood, stretched and yawned before heading into the kitchen. "Morning. Can I help?" She asked Barb as she rubbed the sleep from her eye with her knuckle.

"Well good morning." Barb said softly. "You're up earlier than I thought you'd be." She smiled, as she filled the muffin tin with batter.

Kate smiled. "I am a light sleeper. What can I do to help?"

"Would you like to stir the scrambled eggs?" Barb asked.

"Sure," Kate smiled as she went over and did so. "I hope we didn't keep you and Daniel up?"

"You didn't dear, not at all. We both sleep pretty deeply. We heard some giggling, but nothing to keep us up." Barb nodded. "Did you girls have fun? I assume Arizona was the first to fall asleep?"

"She was and we did. Pen did the shaving cream thing and her bra is in the freezer. She is so gonna kill us!" Kate said conspiratorially.

"I saw the bra... Which is why I knew she was the first to go." Barbara grinned. "She's always the first to fall asleep."

Kate chuckled. "She is going to kill me, I swear. Should I take it out and put it in the dryer?"

"No, and she won't kill you. She's got a good sense of humor. She should know better after all this time." Barb shook her head as she took the eggs from Kate. "If you'll grab the basket of strawberries from the fridge and start capping them?"

Kate nodded and did as she was asked. "No prob. I've got this."

Daniel came in, carrying the paper. He grabbed a cup of coffee and settled at the table. "Good morning, Caitlin. Sleep well?" He smiled.

"The little I got, was very satisfying. Waking up and seeing Arizona there was what Heaven must be like. How about yourself?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and shook his head. "I slept wonderful. I always sleep well when I'm home."

"Great! Shall I go wake your daughter's? Strawberries are all done, Barb," she smiled showing her the strainer with the capped berries.

"Thank you, Kate. Yes, if you'd like to wake them, Tim should be down soon." Barb spoke.

Kate nodded and headed back to the den. She leaned in and kissed Arizona's lips before whispering softly. "Good morning, gorgeous. Time to open those beautiful blues for me."

"Nuh-uh... Five more minutes." Arizona whined and rolled over.

Kate kissed the back of Arizona's neck. "Please. Wake up. Breakfast is ready."

"I don't smell anything coo-... Wait." Arizona opened one eye, and rolled back over. "How do you know breakfast is ready?"

Kate smiled. "I helped make it. Come on. Hey, Pen?" She reached to her friend and gently nudged her.

Penelope swatted at the hand and rolled towards Arizona. "Stop! I'm dreaming."

"Come on, ladies. Breakfast is getting cold! Please? Cold eggs are gross!" Kate pleaded.

"Fine!" Arizona sat up, scratching her head.

"Ugh, you're far too chipper for the morning." Penelope grumbled.

Kate rolled her eyes, feeling badly for waking them. "Geez, way to make a girl feel welcome." She got up and headed to the bathroom.

Arizona stretched and stood up, heading into the kitchen.

"Arizona Brooke... Why did you snap at Kate?" Barb asked as Penelope came in as well. "You girls..." She shook her head, "she isn't going to want to be around you when you act like that."

Kate washed her face and brushed her teeth then headed to Arizona's room where her clothes were. She began dressing, holding back her tears of hurt.

Arizona nodded to her mother, and headed off to her room. She spotted Kate, pulling her shirt over her head. "Hey you..." She spoke softly.

"Hey," Kate said as she pulled the hem down. "I'm just going to walk home. I had a really nice time. Thanks." Her life at home trained Kate to lie without flinching.

Arizona walked over, and wrapped her arms around Kate. "Don't do that. Come here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a grump."

"I just thought you'd be more excited to wake up with your girlfriend there. Maybe that's not a novel thing for you…" Kate said softly, implying perhaps Arizona had slept with girlfriends before.

"I was... I am. It isn't a novel thing for me." Arizona shook her head. "I'm not a morning person when I first wake up. I'm sorry." She kissed Kate's cheek, and hugged her even tighter.

Kate felt a lump in her throat. "So, you have slept with girlfriends before?"

"It isn't a novel thing because I have nothing to compare it to, no.. I haven't slept with girlfriends before. I don't know what it's like to wake up with one. Let alone wake up with anyone beside me. I've never had anyone close enough. No friends, we moved all the time. This is the longest we've been in one place. Why...do you think I'm that much of a womanizer?"

Kate shook her head. "I wouldn't think that, ever. You're magnetic. Your smile is...dazzling. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd had girlfriends at every port, as it were. You are just so amazing, and beautiful, and smart. Why wouldn't everyone fall for you?"

"I never let them close enough." Arizona spoke matter of factly.

Kate kissed Arizona deeply, holding her tightly. "I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too, Caitlin." Arizona whispered, pulling out of the kiss.

"We should probably get down to breakfast before it's stone cold," she smiled. "I'm sorry I got upset."

"It's okay." Arizona kissed Kate gently, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, we might ought to."

Kate smiled into the kiss, looking dreamy as the kiss broke. "Mmm okay." She took Arizona's hand as they headed back to the kitchen.

As the girls sat down, Timothy came bounding into the kitchen. "Morning ladies, mom... Dad."

"Tim? I didn't know what you wanted to drink, grab whatever." Barb motioned.

Tim smiled. "No prob, thanks mom." He grabbed a cup, debating what to have when he oddly opened the door to the freezer. "Uh, sis? Some reason your double barrel sling shot looks like two igloos?"

Penelope kept her eyes down, giggling silently.

Arizona looked between her sister and Kate. "Um...I'm sure Kate and Penelope know why."

"Someone fell asleep first...Pen swore it was what you'd do to us!" Kate blushed.

"I've never been to a sleepover before! I wanted all the experience!" Penelope spoke up.


	5. Chapter 5

About a month had passed. Midterms were right around the corner which gave Kate the perfect excuse to be at Arizona's house and even staying overnight. Since Penelope was there, they really didn't do anything. Of course Kate had stirrings but Arizona was very patient and understanding.

Kate arrived early to school, as was their little game. She sat on a stoop reading over notes she'd taken and double-checking the things for Divinities for Arizona.

Arizona and Penelope walked up, chitchatting. "So, Timothy is picking us up at the diner after he finishes practice. Right?"

"Yeah, that's what mom said." Penelope smiled. "You don't have to have to plan out every single moment, Z." She shook her head and chuckled.

"I know that... Shush! Oh! Hey Kate!" Arizona skipped over to her girlfriend and sat down.

Kate smiled and nudged Arizona. "Z? We're just going to letters now? So Pen is P and I'm K?" She teased lightly.

Penelope waved a hand. "God no! Who want's to be P? She got tired of me calling her every city and then county within Arizona," she chuckled.

"She researched. Literally found a book in the library about the state of Arizona. Made lists." Arizona looked at Kate flatly.

"So a letter is fine? Alright," she smiled. "My beautiful Z," she whispered.

Arizona blushed, nudging Kate's shoulder with her own.

Penelope teased them by rolling her eyes. "Really you two? Get a room."

At that, Kate blushed and cast her eyes away knowing how she wanted to but how scared she was.

"I was planning to. At prom!" Arizona chuckled, reaching out and punching Penelope in the arm.

Kate swallowed hard, still looking away.

Arizona took Kate's hand, squeezing it. "You okay, lovebug?" She asked.

Kate nodded, she leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you. I want you. Please don't ever doubt that?"

"I don't doubt it. I wasn't pressuring you, we're underclassmen. We can't go to prom anyway, without an invite. Do you all even have those in a Catholic school?" She asked. "I'm patient. I'll wait for you."

Kate chuckled. "Of course we have those. And? Thank you." She kissed Arizona's cheek.

Arizona smiled. "Gives me butterflies when you do that."

"Makes me warmer than you can imagine when you do it to me," Kate smiled.

At that, Arizona turned and kissed Kate's cheek, a broad grin on her face.

None of the girls had any idea Sister Marie had been watching from her class, a perfectly clear view of the front of the school. She felt something rise up and seethe within her.

The bell rang and the three girls acted just like friends. "So, do these notes make sense?" Kate asked Arizona. "We will certainly go over things."

"Of course. I am so very grateful to you for tutoring me, Kate." Arizona smiled sweetly.

Kate smiled sweetly. "Nothing to thank me for, I promise," she winked.

"C'mon you two... Let's get inside before we're all late for class." Penelope took the two by the hand and pulled them into a standing position.

The trio headed into Trig and took their seats. Kate got into her bag reaching for her book.

"Good morning, class," Sister Michael said as she got in.

"Good morning, Sister," the class replied in unison.

Class was typically boring, or so Arizona thought, her mind wandered to other things.

Kate wrote a note and passed it when she could. "What's going on in that brilliant mind?"

"You." Arizona wrote, swiftly passing it back to Kate.

Kate took it and made a mental note of the blush on Arizona's cheeks. She blushed when she read it.

Class went on, soon the bell rang. The girls headed out of the room onto their next class.

Kate whispered as they got to Divinities. "Were you thinking naughty thoughts?"

"Maybe. And maybe I was just thinking about how much I adore you." Arizona smiled. "You'll never know."

Kate shot a little look. "I could threaten to stop tutoring you," knowing "tutoring" was their code word for making out.

"Oh, come on, sweet thing. Don't be like that." Arizona whispered, giggling to herself as they took their seats.

Penelope just shook her head and grabbed her seat, between Kate and Arizona.

Arizona paid close attention in divinities, even after months of tutoring, she found herself still struggling to maintain a B minus average. She listened intently, taking her own notes, and referring to things Kate had notated for her.

Kate noted a few things but knew she'd be fine. She was still upset with herself for Arizona not doing better in the class, no matter how many times Arizona asked her not to be.

After the bell rang, Arizona sidled up beside Kate, "I was thinking of maybe flash cards for our next study session? You could quiz me? Maybe we're just approaching it the wrong way, normally I retain things much better."

Kate nodded and smiled. "That seems like a good idea. But? I am serious and will make good on that promise if you don't tell me later," she added with a wink.

"Fine! Fine." Arizona nodded, as they stopped outside Kate's French class. "I suppose this where I say, au revoir?"

"I shall see you both later," she smiled and headed inside.

Penelope chuckled and shook her head. "You two are just something. Time for History. We better book. It's not getting any deader!"

Arizona sighed and nodded. "I get that we're doomed to make the same mistakes if we don't learn about what happened, but geez..."

'i know, it's lame. Sister Thomas doesn't make it any fun, either. Doesn't even try. Oh! Sooo, I finally did it. I asked Jerry McDonnell out for this Friday and he said yes! I should have told you yesterday." Penelope added.

"You did? That's awesome!" Arizona hugged her sister. "He seems sweet. I'll have to tell him if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face. Did you uh.. Did you tell mom and dad?"

Pen shook her head. "I don't know how to. It feels dumb to say at our age. I haven't ever had to, ya know?"

"Right, well... You just tell them you have a date. They'll want to meet him, and dad... Well, he'll want to explain to him that you're his daughter and to respect you." Arizona smiled.

Penelope nodded. "Is it wrong I am kind of excited for that? Do you think Tim will get all 'Big Brother' too?"

"Oh, yeah... He will." Arizona grinned. "He told Kate she better not hurt me. He wouldn't hit a girl, but he'd make her life suck."

Pen chuckled as they got to class. "I can see that," she nodded as they took their seats.

After French, Sister Marie asked Kate to stay for a moment. She stood at the nun's desk nervously, unsure what the woman would say this time.

"Zo, you were telling zee truth about not being distracted by boys. I zay you zis morning wiz Mademoiselle Arizona, was it? You two zeemed quite...cozy." She looked at Kate to gage reactions.

Kate's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. "W-we're just friends!" She protested.

"Lying to a nun now?" The sister's eyes narrowed.

Her throat felt dry and her body hot, her blood racing. "T-that wasn't my intention, Sister Marie. We are friends, though. I don't understand what you think you saw." Kate told herself if she just played dumb it would go away.

After class Penelope left Arizona to go look for Jerry, before lunch. Arizona took it upon herself to head towards Kate's French class hoping to walk her girlfriend to lunch. She saw through the window that Sister Marie had held Kate over. She waited patiently, and once or twice heard voices raised. After a quick argument with herself she decided to knock on the door, knowing this wasn't a simple discussion about grades.

The nun turned her attention to the door. "Entre vous?"

Kate's arms were crossed over her chest, unsure who was on the other side of the door.

Arizona let herself inside, "Bonjour, Sister Marie. Kate." She nodded to both of them. The voices had be muffled as Arizona stood outside, but since her one day in that class, she knew sister Marie had a thing for Kate.

The nun curtly nodded. "Arizona. Kate was just telling me what a close friend you are. I happen to feel zer is much more going on between you two."

Arizona crossed over to the nun's desk, her own arms crossed. "You think so?" She asked.

"I saw Caitlin kiss you zis morning." She said flatly.

"On the cheek. What is a kiss between... You know what? No, I'm not going to hide myself from you." Arizona shook her head, "here's how this is going to go, Sister. You're going to leave Caitlin alone, you're going to keep your mouth shut and not 'out' her."

The nun stood, placing her palms flat on the desk. "I do not have to take orders from a girl, especially not a perverted one like you! You have nothing to keep me from telling the school as well as her parents!" She proclaimed proudly.

"I've seen how you look at Caitlin... Isn't lust a sin, Sister Marie? One of the seven deadly ones? Oh, those impure thoughts are obvious on your face when you look at her. Not to mention the fact that she is under eighteen as well. I'd hate to see you in trouble because of that." Arizona stood her ground, planting her hands across from the nun, glaring.

Kate looked shocked. "W-say what now? She's a nun and I'm just me. She has a thing for me?" She focused on Arizona, a puzzled look on her face.

"I was only in this class that one day, but I saw how she stared at you. I see it often. It's...its disgusting. She isn't subtle at all." Arizona shook her head, looking at Kate and then back to the nun. "You seem to be at a loss for words."

Kate blinked a few times. "Am I blind? Or stupid? I didn't get that at all. I was the one with a crush on her. Oh my god that's why I did what I did," a light bulb seeming to go on over her head.

"You make baseless accusations, little girl. Who do you think the Reverend Mother will believe? Me, or some military brat of a transfer?" She shot back, trying to hold her ground.

"Oh, come off it, Sister Marie." Arizona huffed. "They aren't baseless, I've spoken to others who've seen the same. Call me a military brat, one more time."

The nun pointed to the door. "Just leave. I will say nothing if you say nothing!"

Arizona reached and grasped Kate's hand, pulling her with her. "Sounds perfect!"

Kate was still stunned. "What just happened in there?"

Arizona said nothing but walked swiftly towards the ladies room, still pulling Kate with her. When she finally stopped, she turned and doubled over, sobbing.

Kate quickly went over, pulling Arizona to her. "Oh god, what's wrong honey?" Her voice frantic, not understanding why Arizona was crying.

"I... I can't help it. I... I cry. When I deal with someone in an authority position. I cry when dad and I get into it. I'm... I'm sorry. I couldn't let her talk to you like that." Arizona shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, honey. I just didn't know." She kept holding her girlfriend. "I-I am so shocked. No one has ever stood up for me. Was what you said in there true?"

"About Sister Marie?" Arizona sniffled. "Yeah, it was. "I wanted to protect you that first day. Even after you sent me on a wild goose chase."

Kate shook her head, still not totally processing. "How did I not see any of it? I feel so...so stupid."

"You're not stupid." Arizona wiped her eyes once more. "You're just... Naive to things like that."

Kate kissed Arizona lovingly. "We better get out there before the bell rings so we can have a bite of something."

"Right, right." Arizona nodded, returning the kiss.

Kate hugged Arizona when they stood and then headed out to the cafeteria with her. "My treat. Anything you want. And I won't make any comments on choices. You saved me," she smiled.

"Can I get a slice of pizza and some fruit?" She asked with a pout.

"Anything for my hero," Kate smiled.

Arizona followed Kate through the line, getting what she wanted and settling for a bottle of water. They quickly found a seat off to the side, seeing as Penelope was too busy talking to her upcoming date. She pointed that out to Kate as that sat. "Pen has a date on Friday." She smiled.

Kate happily paid, not grabbing much in the wake of everything and followed Arizona to a seat. "She does? That's great! He better know if he hurts her he will have an army on his ass!"

"I've already told her. She's gotta talk to mom and dad. I told her dad would want to talk to him. She uh... She said she's looking forward to that, never had it before." Arizona shook her head. "So much I take for granted in growing up with them around." She shook her head and took a large bite of her pizza.

Kate nodded. "You three have really amazing parents. After what happened, I honestly don't think my mother would let me breathe if she knew you and I were more than friends. I don't think any part of her has even heard of a lesbian before, outside of the bible verse in Leviticus, and even then that is a man lying with another man, not two women."

Arizona shook her head once more. "That really upsets me. You're happy, at least you seem that way, what parent wouldn't want that for their child?"

"You make me incredibly happy. And I feel loved and accepted by you. I don't understand it either. Just know? I am never ashamed to be with you. I was just raised for so long with how wrong this is, it's a lot to overcome." Kate gave a sad smile as she ate a few bites of her apple.

"And I'm anything but ashamed to be with you. I know we have to be careful, I'll keep you as safe as I possibly can. I promise."

"I know," Kate nodded. "Thank you. I know I must seem like such a mess of a person."

"You really don't. You're anything but a mess." Arizona smiled as she finished her slice of pizza.

Kate sighed, finishing her apple. "If you're sure, I'll let it be," she smiled. Just then the bell rang.

Arizona grabbed her cup of fruit and tossed out her plate as she followed Kate. "I'm absolutely positive." She nodded, popping a grape into her mouth as they walked.

Kate shot a smile to her as Penelope caught up to them. "Oh my god! He is so cute and shy it's so adorable." She looked from Kate to Arizona and back, sensing something was wrong. "What happened? You two seem...different."

"What? We're fine. Do we not look fine?" Arizona asked.

Pen shook her head. "I mean, to others? Totally. But, I know you both. There's just a vibe."

"We'll tell you later, Pen. Now isn't the time," Kate explained as they were getting to class.

Penelope nodded, "Okay. Roger that."

Kate smiled and waved. "See you two later. Enjoy Biology."

Arizona smiled sweetly to Kate. "Thank you for lunch, enjoy Lit."

Penelope waved and pulled Arizona towards class.

As usual, Arizona soared in Biology. Penelope took a few notes but knew she could rely on Arizona for anything she missed.

After the bell, Arizona and Penelope headed off to meet Kate for their next class, chemistry.

Kate smiled. "Good class?"

"Boring as usual." Penelope shook her head.

"It wasn't boring! We're starting on the more intricate circulatory systems in plants. And then moving onto animals." Arizona said excitedly.

Penelope rolled her eyes and chuckled. "My sister, the geek."

"You're a geek too, Pen! Hello? Computers!" Arizona shoved her playfully.

Kate laughed and shook her head. "You're both great. Geeky or not!"

"So diplomatic." Arizona nodded.

Kate whispered, "like I'm gonna be dumb enough to upset my friend or the girl with amazing kisses?"

"You're adorable." Arizona smiled. "You're coming over after school, right?" She asked.

"I'm kind of thinking at this point my mail should be sent there," Kate chuckled. "You let me know if I ever annoy your folks or Tim though?"

"They adore you. Stop it." Arizona shook her head.

Penelope put her arm around Kate. "They also know of the bullshit you put up with at home, so... You're welcome there."

Kate smiled and hugged Penelope's arm. "I adore them as well. And I can't thank them enough for how they are toward me."

"My parents adore you. So does Tim." Arizona nodded and smiled.

They all walked closely to Sister John's Chemistry class. Oddly, it wasn't a terrible class for Kate. They took their seats at the same table since Arizona had been a surprising 'new' addition for the sister, and everyone else in class had paired off.

"Good afternoon, class. Did everyone read chapter 12 and prepare for the pop quiz?" She asked with a smile before passing out the copies of the test.

"Good afternoon, Sister. We did," the class said in unison.

"Just remember, this is a warm up to the mid-term. Just shows you where you might have weaknesses. As always, cheating is a sin, so don't. If I'm not watching, Jesus is." Once the last paper had been handed out, she nodded. "Begin."

Kate looked from Arizona to Penelope and whispered a 'good luck' to both before writing her name and setting to the test.

Arizona gave a thumbs up and began her test as well. She quickly breezed through it, handing in her paper and waiting in the hall as was the usual.

Penelope finished soon, and joined her sister and a few other students in the hall as well. "Kate seemed pretty studious when I left the room."

Kate was the last of the trio, taking her time to check and double check each answer. Once she felt comfortable, she turned in the paper and did as everyone else, headed to the hall. She smiled. "I just like to recheck things when they're not totally my thing, you know?"

"Makes perfect sense, I was just hoping none of my tutoring confused you." Arizona nodded.

"No, no. You were great ba-" Kate stopped herself. "Babes. It's a thing. You were great and you two are both babes so, yeah."

Penelope went with it. "It's cool, babes. We get it," she smiled.

"Oh! Yeah... Uh, right. Babes." Arizona chuckled and nodded.

Kate blushed deeply at her near faux pas, thankful her friend and girlfriend went with it. "So, we should be getting our things soon," she looked at her Swatch watch. "Almost time for the end of class."

"Yeah... Don't want to be late for Sister Sarah's class." Penelope nodded, as the the class headed back in to get their things.

Kate grabbed her backpack and set her pencil in it. She waited for her friend and girlfriend before heading off.

The girls entered their last class of the day, English. Sister Sarah was young and new, she took to her class with fresh ideas, but in being new she also tried to assert her power as an educator, thus making it difficult for many to like her. As the bell rang, the class took their seats. "Today we start what will end up being your midterm grade. A research paper." She smiled and nodded, turning to the chalkboard and beginning her notes of expectations and guidelines. The class collectively groaned as she did so.

Kate took down the notes for all three girls but glanced to Arizona and smiled.

Arizona passed a note quickly to her girlfriend. "Never noticed this before, but you bite your lip when you're concentrating. It's cute."

She took it and quickly read it, smiling. She scribbled out her answer and passed it back.

Sister Sarah watched but said nothing, making a mental note. "No matter how much you groan, this is my best gauge of what you've actually learned about English this semester with me. So, you get the gist. Everyone, take out your novel."

Penelope huffed along with most of the class as she fished her book out of her bag.

Arizona seemed unphased, she loved English, perhaps it was because it all made sense, had rules and such. She also felt she could pour her heart into her writing, especially in those moments where she couldn't find the words to say out loud.

Everyone called took turns reading their assigned sections of the chapter. Kate was genuinely surprised a newer novel was actually on the Catholic school's list of acceptable reading material since it did feature the storyline of lesbianism between the main character. Then again, The Color Purple also featured incest, spousal abuse and a world none of the young women reading it had ever witnessed. Except Kate.

Arizona watched Kate as she concentrated on the words of the book, seeing pain in some parts and sadness in others. She made a mental note to ask her if she was okay, after class and when they were away from the school. She knew Kate would guard her answers until they were in the safety of Arizona's home.

The bell rang. Sister Sarah watched them all putting their things in their backpacks. "Remember, I want a thoroughly researched and non-opinionated reasoning on why Celie and Shug end up together. So, this is going to require you to go into areas outside this class like, Sociology? Psychology? History? I am going to expand your ways of thinking."

Kate smiled and as class let out, she whispered, "I really like her."

"Me too." Arizona nodded. "She seems a lot more open minded. Which is striking me as odd, considering where she is teaching."

"I agree," Kate nodded. "I kind of think maybe she and the Mother Superior must have something going? Because in all my years in the church and school? I never would have figured a work like this would make it past the firing squad."

Arizona shrugged, "who knows?"

She smiled and when they were safely away, kissed Arizona's cheek. "True point."

The girls chit chatted as they walked towards Arizona's house. "You okay?" Arizona finally asked, taking Kate's hand in her own as they walked.

Kate shrugged. "I'm still kind of thrown by what happened earlier."

"What happened?" Penelope asked, wide-eyed looking from her sister to her friend and back.

"I might've told Sister Marie where she could stick it." Arizona bit her lip as they walked.

Kate kept her eyes cast down. "She caught Arizona and me this morning and tried to...blackmail us? Can a nun do that? I don't know what the end result would have been to her...It was all pretty confusing to me."

Penelope shot a look to her sister. "A nun blackmailing you two for...sport? For money? I don't get it either."

"She's jealous. I'm dead serious about that. And I'm not the only one who's seen it. Ben, the kid that's in the class after yours? He asked if you were aware of the looks she gives you. And that's just one person. I.. I saw it with my own eyes, and I know what those looks, look like." Arizona nodded. "I wouldn't just make some random accusation."

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand. "I know you wouldn't. I know you're not of the faith, but I don't see you flinging that at a nun just because. I just was...shocked? I mean, she is a nun. And an adult. I had a huge crush on her and didn't think for a second she'd think of me the same way ever, you know?"

"I know. I just... I'm sorry I caused such a scene, but I'm not sorry for protecting you." Arizona nodded.

Kate smiled and when they were far enough away, she kissed Arizona's cheek. "It was a bit of a turn on for me to watch you do that."

"Really?" Arizona smiled. "You just... She can't take advantage. You're my girl, and... I love you."

Kate blushed and smiled. "I love you too," she leaned in, whispering, "you are gonna get so made out with."

"You two get a room!" Pen teased.

"I have one. Down the hall from yours." Arizona stuck her tongue out at Penelope. She looked at kate and grinned broadly. "I can't wait!"

Penelope made a face, though still teasing. "Ugh! I hope Jerry and I aren't as gross. Which reminds me, he wanted to know if we all wanted to go out? Double date?"

Arizona looked to Kate. "What would you like to do?"

She thought for a moment and looked at Penelope. "Cross your heart hope to die he won't tell anyone Arizona and I are on a date date, like you two?"

Penelope thought for a moment, "I can talk to him, but I'm sure he won't say anything."

"Then okay," she nodded. "I mean, I don't think he would either. He likes you and if he did something that put your sister or her girlfriend in possible danger, I don't see that lasting too long." Kate added.

"You're right." Penelope nodded. "He's a sweet guy,"

When they got to Arizona and Penelope's house, Kate bit her lip. "Um, do you think you could help me really study hard for that midterm, hon? Then we all three could hang out?"

Penelope chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Good thing Tim's at practice and mom's at Bridge."

"I.. Uh, I can." Arizona nodded. "We'll be back soon, Pen. Why don't you call Jerry and make sure he won't run his mouth?" She smiled.

"Fine, fine," she waved a hand.

Kate grabbed Arizona's hand and practically ran up to Arizona's room. She pinned her girlfriend against the back of the door and kissed her deeply.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Kate as she pressed for more in their kiss, she teased her tongue over her girlfriend's lips.

Kate moaned, slipping her hands under her girlfriend's t shirt and under Arizona's bra. She palmed her perky breasts.

"Mmm, where'd you learn that?" Arizona moaned quietly.

Kate grinned and kept massaging. "I've wanted to for a long time, actually. I just somehow feel braver today."

Arizona slowly slipped her hands under Kate's shirt, unsure of how far she'd allow her to go. "Brave is good. You know I'm not rushing you, we move however you'd like." She reminded.

Kate grinned and moved her hands, grabbing the hem of her own top, taking it off. "I know you're not. I want this," she reached to unhook her bra. "If you want?"

"I... I do." Arizona nodded. "I just want you to be okay, and happy. I'm... I'm not expecting anything from you, I mean that." She leaned in and kissed Kate gently.

Kate kissed deeply back and then moved. She undid her bra and took it off. "May I see yours?"

Arizona looked at Kate, taking in the sight before her, a smile tugged at her lips as she pulled at the hem of her shirt, then tossing it in the floor. She took a deep breath, unsure where her nerves of steel had disappeared to, she unsnapped her bra, allowing it to fall from her shoulders.

Kate looked, her eyes wide. "Yours are gorgeous. I am sure mine pale to any other girls you've seen. May I...kiss your breasts?"

Shaking her head, Arizona finally spoke, "yours are magnificent. And beautiful. Perfect just like you." She nodded, pulling Kate to her, kissing her lips before allowing her girlfriend to explore her.

Kate kissed lovingly back. She loved how Arizona's breasts felt naked against her own. She then moved and kissed over Arizona's chest. She stopped and looked up. "Should we go to your bed?"

"I think that would be good." Arizona said, almost breathlessly.

They got to the bed. She kept kissing over Arizona's chest and then her girlfriend's breasts. The softness was incredible. Desire led her to wrap her lips around Arizona's nipple and she suckled.

Arizona arched and whimpered, her fingers digging into Kate's shoulders as she moved. Sure, she had made out with a girl, numerous times, but it never got this far. She didn't know what Kate thought her past must've been like, but she assumed she thought was much more experienced than she actually was.

Kate moaned and loved what she was doing to her girlfriend. She released the nipple she was sucking and focused on the other. She suckled and then got brazen, tugging with her teeth.

"Ooooh," Arizona gasped at the sensation. She ran her fingers through Kate's hair, the lifted her face to look at her. "Come back up here and kiss me?" She asked softly.

Kate did so, kissing deeply. Their tongues seemed to dance in each other's mouths. When it broke, she grinned. "Your nipples are so awesome. I love you, Arizona. I…I have some tingling and wetness between my legs."

"May I... Uh... Explore you a bit more?" She asked, smiling up at her girlfriend. She felt her own excitement build between her legs as well.

Kate stopped and nodded. "Of course. I trust you implicitly. I love you," she smiled. "Please? Nothing is off limits."

Once again, unsure how far to push, even after Kate giving her permission, she began kissing down her girlfriend's chest. She slowly left wet circles over her freckled skin. She smiled, watching the blush appear over her chest as she inched closer to her breasts. "I love your freckles..." She whispered.

Kate moaned at the soft feel of Arizona's lips on her chest and then breasts. "I'm so glad you do. I've been...self-conscious of them my whole life."

"Don't be... I really want to spend the rest... of... my... days..." She punctuated each word with a deep, wet kiss on Kate's skin, "memorizing each and every one." She grinned, moving to kiss over her breast, she softly took a taut nipple between her lips, sucking gently, then flicking her tongue over it as she felt Kate writhe beneath her.

Kate moaned deeply at the sensation and arched when Arizona suckled her nipple. "Mmm that feels better than I ever dreamed."

"Good" Arizona smiled, as she moved to Kate's other breast, doing the same. She moved and kissed down over her torso, resting her head on Kate's abdomen. "I love you." She whispered.

Kate smiled, rubbing Arizona's back. "I love you. We should probably get our things back on soon and get out to Pen."

"Yeah..." Arizona sighed.

"Not just yet, honey. I like how this feels. I wish we could sleep like this. But I understand. I wouldn't want to disrespect your parent's home." She added.

"I get it." Arizona nodded. "I wish we could too."

Kate bent down, kissing Arizona softly before reaching for her bra and top. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Y-yeah.. We totally should. It was great." Arizona nodded pulling her bra back on, then her tshirt.

Kate kissed her after they were dressed. She took Arizona's hand.

As they stepped off the stairs they found Penelope reading in the living room. "Hey sis..." Arizona smiled.

Penelope smiled. "No risk of pregnancy, right?"

Kate blushed deeply and shook her head. "I don't think two women can, anyway."

"No, Pen... Kissing doesn't make babies. An-and Kate's right."

"You two are so easy! I was teasing. " She chuckled.

"Oh." Arizona smiled and blushed more. "So.. What should we start studying first?

Pen shrugged. "Dunno."

Kate got her books out of her bag. "How about English?"

"Sure. That works." Arizona nodded. "Start on the project for Sister Sarah."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Thank you all to whomever is following along. We hope you enjoy the next three chapter installment. Reviews = love :)_

The year was winding down. It made Kate's head spin to think it was going on nine months she and Arizona were still so into one another. Penelope and Jerry were still going strong as well. Since Tim was focused on Graduation and joining the Military, he hadn't really gotten involved deeply with any one girl. When the family would bring it up, he'd joke it off. "Between mom, my sisters and Kate? There's enough estrogen around me that I should be looking for a training bra soon!"

Arizona sat on the edge of her bed, watching Kate pull her shirt back over her head. "Is it bad that I'm really not wanting my brother to leave?"

Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona tenderly. "None of us want him to go. He's a good man but stubborn at times. No matter what argument anyone gives, this is what his heart is set to do. All we can do is support him, love him and pray."

Arizona nodded and sighed, as she wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders, pulling her close. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kate asked, truly unsure what Arizona meant.

"Say the right thing?"

Kate smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "Just luck, I'd suggest."

"I don't believe in luck." Arizona shook her head.

"I don't know how I do anything special or magical then. How's that?" Kate asked with a smile. "We should get back out there before your mom gets back. Did you or Pen suggest this volunteering gig?"

"Penelope did. Mom agreed it was a good idea. Said she would talk to dad about it too, and get his input." Arizona nodded, pulling her shirt over her head.

Kate grinned. "Well we have certainly benefitted from the situation. End of year time to wind down after finals. Did you get your grades yet?"

"I did." Arizona smiled and nodded. "You?"

"I haven't. I'm sure it's in the mail. How did you do?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Passed. All A's. Well, minus Divinities, but I made a B plus in there. All because of you. If not for your help, I would've failed." Arizona smiled broadly and grabbed the paper from her desk, handing it to Kate.

Kate squealed excitedly and hugged her girlfriend. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have gone extra long on that thing you like," she grinned.

"I didn't want to seem like I was bragging." Arizona shrugged, "And… I also didn't want to be selfish in our time here."

Kate smiled and kissed her. "You're anything but selfish, ever. I will say, teaching me about uh, touching myself? It's helped so much," Kate grinned. "It feels kind of embarrassing confessing it every Friday, but I do. You must think I'm crazy."

"No, not crazy at all. You...you don't have to confess it though, do you?" Arizona asked.

Kate sighed. "It's a sin. I've confessed loving you but not saying your name. I haven't confessed the things we do so I feel less guilt if I confess what I do to myself thinking of you."

"I… How is it a sin, if you're loved? And if you're happy. I really believe that God… wants us all to be happy. And loved. Doesn't matter by who, as long as we aren't hurting anyone." Arizona nodded seriously. Her heart hurt hearing Kate explain that what they have is a sin in her eyes, still.

Kate reached her hands, clasping Arizona's. "I feel that way too in my heart. It just takes time for the guilt to stop. I'm going on nearly 16 years having this drilled into me. We're not going to hell. We're not the horrible things religious people try to say we are. I know that," she kissed Arizona's hands.

"I just wish I could take it all away, so you didn't feel so guilty and torn." Arizona shook her head, "It's like no matter what I say, I can't fix that. And… and I really wish that all of this? Didn't cause you so much issue."

"You love me. I love you. Outside of any issues, that's all that matters and makes everything worth anything." Kate said softly, inwardly hating herself for saying anything.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, and looked down at the floor. "I love you, immensely. So much it scares me."

Kate nodded. "I feel the same. I just think of your name and I smile stupidly. It's been so hard to hide at home when Rachel's there. She'll point it out. I hate having to lie and pass it off."

"Lying… something else you have to confess for." Arizona shook her head and looked at Kate. "maybe I'm a terrible influence on you."

Kate sighed, feeling completely unheard. Feeling she now had nowhere to share her true self. "I think I'm just going to head home early. Tell your folks and Tim I said hello?" She asked as she grabbed her bag.

Arizona reached out her hand, grabbing Kate's wrist. "Hey… don't do that, please don't go?"

"I don't want to fight and I don't feel you hearing me. I thought you were the one person I could share the real me with and it feels like I can't. I have to worry how you'll take what I say." Kate said.

"You.. you don't have to hide things or not be you around me. I'm sorry." Arizona pleaded.

Kate looked at Arizona seriously. "Then don't tell me my girlfriend is a bad influence on me, alright? Do you have any idea how crazy and alone I felt? I kept telling myself my feelings for girls was sick and I was just scared of boys but that isn't so. You're the first person in my life to make me feel I'm the normal one. It's all of them that are sick!"

"Okay… Okay." Arizona nodded, pulling Kate to her, kissing her deeply.

Kate kissed deeply back. "You can't get out of everything with a kiss. Though...most things," she conceded.

"I wasn't trying to... I just didn't know what else to say."

Kate chuckled. "It was a compliment, beautiful."

"S-sorry." Arizona blushed.

They walked out holding hands. "What are you watchin, Pen?" Kate asked.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Some terrible afterschool special. The lead? Her name is Madeline. She finds dad cheating and is like having to hide it so it doesn't tear the family apart. I'm just like really? He is tearing the family apart!"

"Why don't you look for something else, no one is forcing you to watch." Arizona shook her head and sat down beside of her sister, pulling Kate beside her.

Pen shrugged. "There's just junk on. This? Donahue? Sally Jessi? Oh! There's Punky Brewster reruns on Nickelodeon! I so spaced and forgot that!"

"Put it on there! It's lighter than the after school special!"

Penelope took the bulky remote and did so. "Tonight's Out of this World is the season finale! Nothing new until October!" She whined.

Kate chuckled. "Such a nerd. But it is a good show," she nodded. "I wish my dad was an alien."

Arizona shook her head. "Not my favorite."

Pen shot a little look. "You do seem to favor darker haired ladies," she teased.

"Or there is something undeniable about me," Kate added with pride.

"Something very undeniable." Arizona nodded, resting her head on Kate's shoulder.

Penelope faked making a face and smiled. "Jerry hates how cute you two are. On the one hand he wants to be gross like most guys and perv over it but he knows you're my sister and I'd kill him."

"I love that you're protective." Arizona smiled to Penelope. "I'm pretty damn protective of you."

Penelope smiled. "Of course. You're my sister. And I'm thankful you are. Having you and Tim? Along with mom and dad?"

"And me!" Kate added.

"And Kate," Penelope smiled, through her eyes misting with tears. "This is all more than I could have ever hoped for."

Arizona reached and hugged Penelope. "And we're happy to have you, I always wanted a sister."

Penelope and Arizona hugged tenderly. "Even a sister like me?" She asked seriously.

"What do you mean by that? Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way, Pen." Arizona rested her head on Penelope's shoulder. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Penelope shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I don't really belong, you know?"

Kate looked to her in all seriousness. "I don't mean to be rude but could you be PMSing?" She asked sincerely. "I get a bit morose and deep before my period."

Arizona squeezed Penelope's shoulder. "You belong. I basically picked you to be in my family. I needed a sister. And you fit the bill."

Penelope hugged Arizona and chuckled at Kate's question. "I don't know, maybe I am? I didn't think I was PMSing but maybe. Thanks, sis. I love you too."

Arizona kissed Pen's cheek. "Anytime, you've had my back since day one."

"So, enough with the love-fest. Should we help mom by starting dinner?" Penelope asked.

Kate nodded. "That's a good idea. Do you know what it was supposed to be?"

"Dad got to pick so pot roast." Pen said brightly.

The trio got up and headed to the kitchen grabbing various things. After they got the ingredients together, Kate looked at everything. "Who wants to peel the carrots, cut the onions or scrub the potatoes?"

Arizona's hand shot into the air. "Lemme scrub potatoes. Dad taught me how, and... Onions make me cry." She smiled sweetly to the other two.

Kate chuckled. "I'll do the onions. I don't want Pen crying."

Penelope went over and kissed Kate's cheek. "What a gentleman. Thank you!"

They all grabbed their veggies and the items they'd need and set to work. Everything was ready in that sense quickly.

Barb came in, finding everything ready and waiting for her to finish. "Well, it looks as though the kitchen fairy visited this afternoon!"

"It seems she did! I just don't sear meat well so we thought we'd wait on that until you got in," Kate said.

"Well you all helped me out tremendously. Thank you!" Barb nodded. "How do brownies for dessert sound? Since you all helped? I think a treat is in order."

The three girls nodded. "Sounds delicious, mom!" Pen said with a smile. "Oh, uh, could I possibly ask for a few bucks?" Now that she was adopted, her checks went to Barb and Daniel, which she more than understood and didn't mind.

"Yes dear, you know you can. All you have to do is ask. I'll give it to you after dinner, okay?" Barb nodded.

Pen went over and hugged Barb. "Thanks, mom. My turn to treat for lunch tomorrow."

"Anytime sweetie. I think it's sweet you all do that." She smiled. "You girls are welcome to go watch tv or hang out, whatever you all call it now. I'm going to finish up dinner, Daniel and Tim should be home soon."

They nodded and headed to the living room. Since Daniel would be home soon, they left the man the sanctity of his den as they'd giggle and gossip over whatever.

"Anyone have fun plans for the Summer yet?" Kate asked.

"I was hoping I'd see you a lot." Arizona poked Kate's arm with her finger. "Unless you need a break from me too."

Kate furrowed her brow. "Shush! I didn't mean that. Wait, are you needing a break from me?" She looked to her girlfriend concerned. "Oh god, am I smothering you?"

"Shhhh... No. I meant, we get a break from school, did you need one from me as well. No.. You aren't smothering me." Arizona pulled Kate's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"God, just get married and have a gazillion babies, already! You're sickeningly cute," Pen teased.

Kate blushed and leaned in, kissing Arizona tenderly. "Sorry. Um, I have to volunteer here and there to keep mom off my back. Now that Rachel going off to college, if I don't account for my time down to the second, she'll be on me."

"I understand." Arizona nodded. "We'll figure something out, I'm sure. Your mom needs to back off of you." She sighed.

Kate nodded. "I'll try and find something to distract her. Tell her maybe one of my brothers seems way too into that WWF wrestling on television or something?"

"Your brothers are terrible." Penelope shook her head. "I'm sorry, I know that's your family, but, whew!"

Kate smiled. "I understand and thanks. I've thought that for years just haven't been able to say it."

After dinner the girls, sat in the living room chatting and giggling. Timothy came in, ruffling Arizona's hair as he came around the couch.

"Must you do that, every time?" Arizona asked exasperated, smoothing her hair back.

Timothy shot a dimpled grin. "Every. Single. Time." He punctuated his words as he spoke.

"Evil. You are pure evil." She shook her head. "What are we gonna do when you leave after graduation?"

He smiled. "I'll pass it off to Kate. And I won't be gone forever. Just enough for you to miss me."

"I already miss you, jerk." Arizona nudged her older brother.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It won't be long, I swear."

Kate leaned over and whispered, "You're making him feel guilty, honey."

"I'm sorry." Arizona shrugged. "I can't help it."

He smiled. "It's alright, sis. I love you too. It's cool."

"I love you, big bro." Arizona nodded.

Penelope smiled at both of them. "I'm proud of you, but I'm with Arizona in the missing you department. I haven't even known you all my life." She shook her head. "How'd you get an evening free? Usually you're gone after dinner."

"Madeline's with her folks, and I'll miss you all too. So, let's just focus on making good memories to last until we see each other again?" He gave his super magic smile.

Daniel had gone to the den to read the paper but smiled seeing the kids. "Everyone having a good time?" He asked.

"We are, Dad." Arizona smiled. "I guess I'm making Tim feel guilty about his plans after graduation." She shrugged.

Daniel nodded. "It's a big choice. We're all proud but it is hard. I know he can do it."

"He can." Barb had come in, "why don't we talk about something else? Hmm?"

Kate nodded. "Those brownies baking smell heavenly, Barb."

"Old family recipe." Barb grinned.

"Can't wait to try them!" Kate happily replied.

"Mom's old family recipe is Duncan Hines, Kate." Tim chuckled.

Barb blushed. "Timothy!"

"What?! Just telling the truth!" Timothy grinned.

Kate smiled. "It's fine. I was worried you'd gone to so much trouble over it, so it's a relief. The gesture is still sweet."

"It was worth it as a thank you for you three helping prep dinner. Oh! I forgot to tell you all over dinner, Mr. Moretti asked if I could do a few more shifts during the week. The girls seem fine here at home. What do you think, honey?" She asked her husband.

Daniel thought it over. "Now that Tim's not doing practice, we could randomly have him pop home from time to time to check that everything's going fine. Not that we don't trust you, we don't trust teenaged hormones," he said with a soft smile.

Arizona blushed. Penelope chuckled, and shook her head. "We'll be fine. We could help prepare dinner some nights too."

"Alright, alright," he smiled. "You're all good kids. I trust you wouldn't go very far, anyway. Especially Penelope! Proof would be a little one calling me 'Grandpa' and I am not old enough for that, by goodness!"

"No kids yet if at all. I'm still a kid! Besides, I want to finish school, and become a doctor." Arizona nodded.

Tim looked to Arizona. "Um, he meant it to the sister that likes dudes. You two can't get pregnant." He said.

"Right..." Arizona nodded and blushed at her ditzy comment.

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "You're so cute when you fumble."

Arizona shook her head. "I had a blonde moment." She leaned her head on Kate's shoulder and sighed.

Kate rubbed Arizona's hand. "I love you."

The summer passed eerily quietly for everyone. Instead of volunteering at the church as Kate had originally planned, she lied to her mother and said she got in with the local animal shelter. She felt terrible on one hand and relieved on the other.

Arizona rubbed Kate's back. "This feels nice." She nodded.

"It does, cross my heart, hope to die," she smiled.

"Where'd you learn that trick with your tongue? The one you did earlier?" Arizona asked.

Kate smiled. "I sort of dreamed it up, you could say. I wondered what something like that would feel like."

"I like your dreams." Arizona grinned, kissing Kate's forehead.

Kate smiled. "I'm glad. Maybe you could do it to me sometime so I know how it feels."

"I'd love to." Arizona nodded.

They laid cuddled in each others arms. "I love you," Kate softly said.

"And I love you. So very much. Ready to start back to school?" She asked.

Kate sighed. "Not really. Our anniversary is coming up. What would you like to do for that? A whole year. It kind of blows my mind."

"I don't know." Arizona shook her head. "Something special? What would you like?"

Kate thought. "What I'd really want is to hold your hand and kiss you in public like anyone else. I guess a special dinner out?"

"I know, I want that too. I want to be able to be yelled at for PDA at school." Arizona chuckled. "A special dinner is doable I believe." She smiled.

Kate smiled and kissed her. "Mmmk. We should probably get our things back on. Pen should be back from Jerry's soon."

Arizona stretched and sighed. "Yeah... We should. I'm far too comfortable and content here in your arms."

Kate smiled. "I know, me too. It has to be how heaven feels."

Arizona sat up and began pulling her shirt back on, and handing Kate hers. "Apparently heaven is going to be awesome." She nudged her girlfriend.

Kate smiled, putting her bra and shirt back on. "It's supposed to be. Upside of next year? No Divinities. Though I am still not looking forward to seeing Sister Marie again."

"Ugh, Sister Marie." Arizona shook her head. "She was so horrible to you after I mouthed off to her. I'm sorry."

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "It's alright, honey. Not your fault. I blame her totally. I do wonder if I should tell the Reverend Mother..."

"I feel like that wouldn't be a terrible idea. What if she asks why you didn't report to her sooner?"

Kate bit her lip. "I'd tell her she threatened to lie to my parents that you and me were more than friends."

Arizona nodded in understanding. "That would be the thing to do. I say go for it. I'm sure she'd be understanding. She seemed that way when she came to Sister Sarah's class last semester. Remember?"

Kate nodded. "Would you go with me? For support?"

"Of course I will." Arizona smiled.

Kate kissed her again. "What are we prepping for dinner tonight?"

"Mom's making lasagna. She said everything is in the fridge, just needs to be put in a pan and into the oven. So it'll be done when she gets home." Arizona nodded.

Kate nodded. "Is the ground beef and sausage mix already cooked or do we need to cook it?"

"Already cooked. She said she did all the hard stuff for us." Arizona smiled.

Kate shook her head. "She is too good to us. Okay, so I assume she pre-boiled the noodles?"

"Yes, sweetie. It's all in the fridge. Like I said." Arizona smiled.

Kate sighed, getting everything together. "I can cook. I feel like she doesn't trust us somehow when she takes care of everything."

"She just knows lasagna can be tedious it usually is when she makes it. She trusts us... I promise you that." Arizona nodded, pulling out the baking dish.

Kate washed her hands and then set to layering the noodles, sauce, meat and cheeses.

Arizona preheated the oven, and got out the items for salad and began washing and chopping.

Kate went over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "You're so adorable. I could close my eyes and pretend we're making a meal for just you and me after a long day. You home after some thrilling surgery. Me...I haven't really thought of what I want to do."

"That would be awesome, taking care of you in our cozy little apartment, because... Well, we haven't decided on kids yet, and we just need enough space for the two of us." Arizona smiled, kissing Kate in return.

Kate bit her lip, smiling. "Kids?" Tears misted in her eyes. "I'll bet you're going to be gorgeous, pregnant!"

"Same with you." Arizona smiled. "Maybe they'll happen someday."

"Is it weird? I mean, we are so young. But, your parents were highschool sweethearts and they're still so in love. Mine…" Kate sighed heavily. "More of a shotgun wedding when Rachel finally did the math and they couldn't be more wrong for each other. But mom's insane obsession with the Church means she won't even consider divorce. None of us care that an annulment would make us bastards. No matter his drinking and abuse and affairs," she rolled her eyes. "How, how can God be alright with that union and not ours? That's the proof to me what the stupid Church says on us is dead wrong."

"I agree." Arizona nodded. "Which is why I am so against everything they teach, minus the basics." She sighed.

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "I get it, now. When we argued that time about the Bible being fact or just a nice collection of stories? I agree. It's like a historical Aesop's Fables. It worked for the time but we're eons beyond when those texts were written. There are so many religions and points of view. Who's to really say which is right?"

"Exactly, my love. So smart." Arizona smiled.

Kate kissed her girlfriend tenderly. "Thanks to you," she nodded. "Since we've grown up so completely different, you've been this...refreshing light in my life."

"I'm glad I could do something positive in your life." Arizona smiled. "You are a grounding force for me. And well, you're the reason I am not taking any remedial classes this year."

"You're very smart, sweetheart. You just didn't know the religious stuff. You helped me with biology and math so that was huge." Kate said with a smile.

Just as the oven dinged to put the lasagna in, Barb came in smiling. "Hello, girls! Thank you so much for getting all that together."

"We hope it's good, Mama." Arizona smiled.

Kate smiled and hugged her girlfriend around her shoulders. "It's your mom. It's going to be delicious. Do I owe you anything, Barb? I feel terrible eating all your food and not contributing something."

"Not a thing, Caitlin. You make one of our girls so happy. Well, us all, really. The money we receive for Penelope helped a lot. Plus? Guess who Mr. Merreti offered to start paying since I'm volunteering as much as I am?" She beamed proudly.

"You?!" Arizona asked excitedly.

Barb nodded and smiled. "It's only minimum wage, but that's even more! We're all so blessed. I'm thinking you're knowing Caitlin has really brought something to our home," Barb smiled still.

"She's a little piece of luck isn't she?" Arizona smiled.

Kate blushed. "You two are so nice," she hugged both women, herself between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was nervous but knew it had to be done. While on the one hand it was flattering the sister felt as she did, threatening to lie, or well, tell the truth about Kate and Arizona's relationship was simply too far. Another girl could not be put in that kind of position. Even though their first batch of class schedules had them all in other classes, Penelope worked her 'magic' and somehow they were all in the same ones!

"You are going to get caught at some point, Pen," Kate pointed out.

"Don't you worry about a thing, mon ami. I am a pro." Penelope grinned.

Kate hugged her best friend. "You are something else sometimes, aren't you?"

"I am." She smiled, hugging Kate in return.

"Humble too." Arizona snorted.

Kate chuckled and hugged her girlfriend. "Well, she is _your _sister," she said with a grin. "I expect nothing less from you all. So," she took a serious turn. "I'm feeling nervous about tomorrow and meeting with the Reverend Mother."

Arizona rubbed Kate's back, and kissed her cheek. "It'll go fine." She nodded.

"I want to be positive I just...I'm making an accusation against a nun for one. And the kind of accusation is huge. I'm saying she's gay AND had feelings for a minor. What if she thinks it's too much so I'm lying?" Kate asked.

"I told you, I'd be there with you. She has to believe us, this crap happens. They'll have to investigate her, otherwise... They'll get into trouble. You'll be fine. We'll... Be fine." Arizona nodded.

Kate softly kissed Arizona. "You're always so smart. And comforting. I have the best girlfriend ever."

Penelope made a sound that sounded as if she were throwing up. "You two are so sweet it's disgusting."

"Thank you for that vote of support," Kate said with a smile.

"Always." Penelope winked.

Kate gently let go of Arizona. "So, what do we do for our final 'hoorah' today, then? Skating rink? Mall? Mini golf?"

"Mall. I believe a shopping trip once more is needed." Penelope nodded. "And pigging out at the food court too!"

Kate chuckled. "Okay, let me see how much I have?" She reached for her purse. Even though she volunteered at the animal shelter, Kate had gotten a morning paper route to help her earn money. It wasn't a lot, but it was still more than nothing. She made sure to always save. She wanted to get Arizona an amazing Christmas present. "Okay, I have $35 in mad money. Anyone have loose change for the bus though?"

Penelope smiled. "Got it covered. Hey Kate? How do you volunteer at the shelter and not want to take them all home with you?"

"It's hard," she nodded. "I just tell myself I give them all the love I can which makes a difference. We're doing a thing this weekend if you two want to come? And even Daniel and Barb? It's an adoption drive. I had to give a heads up at work and have to do the evening shift in order to swing getting to the shelter at five to help them make sure all the animals look good. It'll be a long day but if we get a lot of those guys homes? It'll be worth it," she had a dreamy smile on her lips.

"My Kate... Changing the world." Arizona smiled.

Pen wiped a tear she hadn't even realized had fallen. "That is incredible of you. Of course we'll come down. Maybe we can get a cat!" She said excitedly. "Or a dog? Mom and dad will need something when we're all out of here." She added knowingly.

"They might agree to that." Arizona nodded. "Of course if you're the one doing the sweet talking. They'll say yes."

They all grabbed their things and headed to the bus stop. A few kids from school passed by. They exchanged small talk until their bus arrived.

"Do you think it's strange or wonderful we really don't have a lot of friends?" Kate asked out of nowhere.

Pen shook her head. "I don't think it's strange. I mean, you two have to be careful. We all get each other. If someone comes along who gets us, we won't exclude them."

Kate looked over. A girl no more than a year or two older was obviously checking Arizona out. She felt a pang of jealousy strike harder than it ever had and her cheeks went red.

Arizona smiled politely at the others, "Pen is right, I'm always careful who I get close to, I've been burned one too many times in the past." She nodded, not realizing the eyes that were still on her.

Kate took Arizona's hand, glaring at the girl, staring her down. "I understand. The world is cruel and ugly," she said 'ugly' while glaring, adding emphasis.

Arizona jumped slightly, surprised at Kate grasping her hand. She squeezed it gently, and smiled. She looked over, noting Kate's eyes glaring at someone across the way. "K-kate... What are you... Who are..?"

"Retract the claws, Kate." Penelope nodded. "Arizona is all yours."

"I know she is. That airhead doesn't. I was," she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she blushed.

"It's okay." Arizona nodded, kissing Kate's cheek. "Kind of hot when you're possessive." She grinned.

Kate blushed harder and bit her lower lip. She leaned over and whispered. "Mmm so, you might be a little wet?"

A shiver went down Arizona's spine, she blushed hard and buried her face against Kate's shoulder.

Pen shot a knowing look. "You said something dirty, didn't you?"

Kate smiled innocently. "Do you really want the answer to your question?"

"No..." Penelope shook her head as the bus approached. "Keep it to yourself."

Kate chuckled and they all got off when it arrived. "So, where to first?"

"Hmm... The bookstore?" Arizona asked.

Kate took Pen and Arizona's hands. "Aye aye, Captain." She smiled.

Arizona shook her head and chuckled, "Dork."

Pen grinned. "Your dork!"

"Indeed." Arizona kissed both girls cheeks.

The trio had fun chatting and laughing as they looked through various stores. They pigged out in the food court. Pen literally bought at least one thing for every place. Kate and Arizona shared a milkshake and fries. Arizona also had some pizza while Kate had a cheese burger.

The next day came like a ton of bricks. The classes seemed to breeze by as always on a first day. Just meeting the nuns if it was one you hadn't had before, getting your syllabus, and going to the next. The rounds finally ended at 3:30. Kate waited for Arizona by her locker.

"Hey you." Arizona walked up, opening her locker. "How were those couple of minutes without me?" She grinned.

"Miserable," Kate said simply. "Is Pen going to hang out and wait or head home? I'd forgotten to ask."

"She's heading home. Said she'd give us time to process whatever happens on the walk home. She also said she was going to make us some sort of surprise."

Kate nodded. "That was sweet of her. I guess we better get heading to the office."

"Right." Arizona nodded, and followed Kate towards the office.

They got there. A nun looked across a desk at them. "Yes?" Asked the sour woman.

"I-I need to speak with the Reverend Mother, please?" Kate asked.

The woman nodded curtly, picking up the phone. "I have two students here to see you... Ummhmm, okay. Well, ma'am, I'm not sure. Okay, I'll send them in." She hung up and motioned the girls inside.

Kate led the way. She opened the door, obviously nervous. "Good afternoon, Reverend Mother," Kate said for the pair.

"Good afternoon, my child. What did you need to see me about? It is always nice to see you, Kate. Is this your friend, Arizona?" She asked smiling, motioning them to sit.

Kate nodded. "This is indeed." The pair sat at the same time. "Um, it's a bit shocking and scandalous why we're here, actually. I-it seems Sister Marie had inappropriate intentions toward me which I didn't encourage. She then threatened to tell my family that Arizona and myself are more than friends." Kate forgot to add the part that it was a lie, as it really wasn't.

The woman looked at them. "Would her doing so have been a true statement, Kate?"

She swallowed hard and clutched her cross. The woman's eyes seemed so warm and trusting. "Yes, Reverend Mother. I love Arizona." Her heart pounded in her ears as her blood rushed.

"I will deal with Sister Marie. I am so sorry you went through that. I wish you had told me last year and I'd have moved you. I think you two should come back and see me Friday afternoon?" She asked with a smile. "Sister Sarah will be here."

"We do apologize for not coming forward sooner," Arizona nodded, taking Kate's hand and squeezing it. "And... And I know that what she and I have, isn't exactly seen as... Appropriate. B-but I do love her too."

The Reverend Mother reached into her desk and pulled out a book. She passed it to them. Lesbian Nuns: Breaking The Silence.

Kate almost couldn't process it for a moment.

"My given name is Kay. Sister Sarah's is just Sarah," she smiled. "She said she suspected more was going on between you from how you were in your class with her. But not to worry. Apart from the dykes, I doubt anyone else would sniff it out."

"We'll see you on Friday afternoon, then." Arizona smiled and nodded. She tugged at Kate's hand. "Come on, Kate." She looked back to the reverend Mother. "Thank you..." She smiled.

Kay smiled and nodded. "Anytime, dears."

"Am I the only one shocked right now?" Kate asked.

"I am..." Arizona nodded, "I'm just...I've learned to deal with shock." She smiled.

Kate followed holding her hand.

They arrived home, letting themselves inside. "Pen? Are you home?" Arizona called out.

As they got inside, the distinct smell of brownies hit Kate's olfactory senses.

"In the kitchen, lovebirds!" She excitedly called out. "How did your meeting go?"

Both girls headed into the kitchen. Arizona nudged Kate. "Go ahead... Tell her how it went."

"Uh, surprisingly well. Shockingly well, actually. It seems the Reverend Mother is gay and one of the teachers - Sister Sarah? Is her lover." Kate revealed.

Arizona nodded and smiled. "And Kate here is still in shock."

"Can you blame her, sis? She's grown up with the Catholic BS her whole life. Why would women who feel the way you two do willingly enter a system that tells them constantly they're going to hell? It seems illogical. Then again, there was that Sister Marie thing last year so, kinda seems like you all are everywhere," Pen pointed out. "I take it she'll take care of that matter?"

"That's what she said, she asked us to come back and meet her on Friday as well." Arizona nodded.

Pen smiled. "That's good! These are almost done."

"What did you make, Pen? I mean it smells like brownies." Kate pointed out.

"I'm trying something I dreamed up. Cheesecake brownies!" Pen proudly smiled. Just then the bell dinged and she grabbed some oven mitts. She took the pan out of the oven. It smelled heavenly.

"Oh my goodness, they look as heavenly as they smell." Arizona smiled.

Pen frowned. "We have to wait to have one though. That always sucks."

"But why? They're always better warm!" Arizona pouted.

"Warm, yes. They are straight-from-the-oven hot, honey. Give it, 30?" Kate suggested.

"Fine." Arizona sighed.

Kate kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I don't want that mouth scalded!"

"It's precious how you two already act like a married couple." Penelope chuckled.

Kate blushed. "I hadn't realized we act like that. We just...fit."

"It's cute." Penelope nodded. "Stay like that, and stay happy."

Kate kissed Arizona. "Always," she smiled.

The week continued on, quietly and pretty routined. Friday appeared and wore on, finally Arizona finished getting her things and waited for Kate at her locker.

Kate arrived. "Ready for our meeting?" She asked, smiling.

"I am. Are you?" Arizona handed Kate a note, knowing she couldn't hold her hand in the full hallway.

Kate nodded and curiously opened the note. A smile danced on her lips as she silently read Arizona's words. _I love you, I love you, I love you. This note is simply to let you know, in my heart, I'm holding your hand and resting my head on your shoulder as we walk. Promise me you'll always be mine? Love, Z_

"It's true." Arizona said quietly as they walked.

Kate nodded and wiped tears. "I promise with all my heart. Hope to die."

"No dying!" Arizona shook her head as they arrived in the main office.

The sour looking nun working the front desk motioned them to the Rev. Mother's office. "She's waiting for you, go ahead."

Kate again opened the door, letting Arizona go in first. She followed and shut it gently. "Good afternoon, Sister Sarah. Rev. Mother." She said politely.

"Kay and Sarah, please?" The Rev. Mother requested.

Kate blushed and nodded. "Certainly. It's a pleasure to be in...the company of like-minded individuals."

Arizona nodded a polite and silent hello to either woman as she took a seat, she smiled as Kate sat down beside of her.

Kay smiled. "I'm going to take a leap and suggest Arizona, you've known you were gay? Whereas, Kate didn't?"

Kate blushed and nodded. "How did you know?"

Kay took Sarah's hand and kissed the back of her fingers. "When my love joined our order, I was fully aware of who I was and how I felt. It's why I became a nun. There's no question on why nun's aren't with men. We are married to Jesus. Sarah...well, she can tell you her story herself."

Sister Sarah smiled and nodded, blushing slightly when Kay kissed her hand. "I was a lot like Kate. Raised devoutly, high expectations, so on and so forth. Even into adulthood. I became a nun after I graduated high school, and after many travels, helping so many around the world, I came back and settled here. Got a job in this wonderful school, and met Kay." She blushed once more.

Kate listened intently, enraptured in the story. "Was it love at first sight? Was it something that built up?" She asked eagerly, drinking in Sarah's story knowing it could have been her own path.

Sarah looked at Kay and smiled. "I was in denial... Kay swears there were sparks immediately."

Kate smiled. "Really? I...I was uh, well, the Sister Marie thing? I was actually jealous at first and sent Arizona to the wrong class for her next class. It feels so stupid now."

"She kept inviting me to lunch in her office. Saying she just wanted to get to know me better, and not have to worry about everyone interrupting her if we sat in the lounge." Sarah nodded. "I kept finding reasons to not, I... I didn't know what I was feeling inside, it was all so new. And now? I look back and think I was wasting time."

Kay took Sarah's hand, "it wasn't stupid. It...it was a nice lesson in humility for me." She smiled.

Kate nodded. "But you're happy now? Are there many other lesbians at school? Apart from Sister Marie?"

"We are." Sarah nodded, looking to Kay for agreement.

Kay smiled and kissed her lover. "Incredibly happy. Our chambers are next to one another. There are others," she nodded. "I won't out them, though."

"May I ask something?" Arizona spoke softly.

"Of course," Kay nodded honestly.

"Discouragement... How do you handle that? With this faith? I... I've grown up in so many places, this was like culture shock for me, and I... I'm trying my hardest to be understanding of things. But, I have my moments, and I... Sometimes I don't understand the level of guilt she feels. H-how do you two handle the guilt that is thrust in your faces?" Arizona fumbled with a thread on her shirt.

Kay spoke first. "I simply don't listen to those parts. The bible speaks of so much joy and love in the New Testament. How can a God desire me to love yet be mad at the gender? I never once felt stirrings toward men. I would have tried if I did. I didn't."

Sarah nodded along as Kay spoke. "The guilt will always be there, it'll get easier to deal with. And it'll fall to the back of your mind, as you learn there are more important things to feel guilt over." She smiled, and looked to Arizona, "just continue being patient, that's what she needs right now."

"I-I will." Arizona nodded.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand gently. "I think I've done better, haven't I?"

"You have." Arizona smiled. "I was just asking, we both still have our moments."

"Okay," Kate nodded.

Kay kissed Sarah's cheek. "It is so refreshing for us to encourage young love such as yours. Did you have any further questions or concerns?"

"How long have you two been together, if I might ask?" Kate said.

"What's it been, dear? A couple of years?" Sarah winked at Kay.

Kay smiled and nodded. "Feel's like only yesterday most days. If ever you two need privacy for...whatever, don't hesitate to come see me. I will let Sister Gertrude know you two are under my guidance."

"Thank you." Arizona nodded and smiled. She squeezed Kate's hand.

Kate blushed and nodded. "Yes, thank you. That's generous of you."

Sarah kissed Kay's cheek. "Giving to others is part of the faith Kay and I fully agree with."

The girls left, careful to stick to side streets where most people wouldn't be home in order to hold hands as they headed to Arizona's house. "Do you think Pen's whipped something new up again?" Kate asked.

"It's really hard to tell, knowing her." Arizona grinned.

"Let's hope we don't walk in on her and Jerry going at it!" Kate said with a chuckle.

"Ew! That's my sister. I don't want to even think of that."

Kate waved a hand. "Sorry, sorry! It was a joke. Do you think she thinks we're just studying when we are in your room with the door shut?"

"Well... No, probably not. But still. I... I just don't think about that. She's my sister and she's very innocent is how I think."

"Okay, okay," Kate nodded. "Message received."

Christmas came sooner than expected but happily so. Kate had saved enough to get Arizona a beautiful gold ring with a heart. She had it inscribed, 'Forever'. Another happy turn of events, Tim was able to get home for the holidays. Barb and Daniel had made sure to keep his homecoming a secret allowing him to show up and surprise his sisters.

All three girls were hanging out in the living room flipping through channels and chatting. Out of nowhere, Timothy popped up screaming behind them.

Being jarred in the otherwise peaceful home, Kate shot up and screamed before realizing it was Tim. Arizona and Penelope did the same, but Arizona was the first to hop into his arms. "TIM!"

He laughed and hugged her tightly before doing the same to Pen and Kate. "You three are so easy!"

"How'd you get to come home?! Look at you!" Arizona reached and rubbed Tim's buzzed head.

"Dad pulled some strings," he smiled. "That is honestly the worst part. I miss my hair."

"You look so buff and tough!" Penelope grinned. "I like the haircut, makes you look like a badass."

Arizona immediately reached for his ticklish spots and the young man began to squirm and laugh. "Stop it, Z!" He cried.

"Doesn't look too badass now," Kate quipped playfully.

"I am! I am!" Tim nodded.

"How long are you home?" Arizona asked. "Because we're on Christmas break and.. I know you want to hang out with the guys, but... But would you hang out with us too?"

Tim smiled. "Of course, sis! It's a week furlough. Guys in my unit were pretty pissed but I told them to shove it."

"Good...good." Arizona smiled. "I mean, good you're home."

"Have you been getting our letters and care packages?" Pen asked.

"I have." He smiled. "Thank you, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond. When I get settled back in, I can reply. I gotta say, I'm proud of the three of you." He smiled. "And I'm happy you're all doing so well. And apparently in love! Go you!"

Penelope blushed. "Since you're here so long, I'll have Jerry drop by. You can remind him of that big brother talk you gave him."

"Kate here is good. She doesn't need another talk. Promise." Arizona smiled.

"Sounds to me like you're all doing well without me." Tim nodded.

Kate hugged him. "Hey! We miss you like crazy, pal."

"We really do." Penelope nodded. "This one especially." She pointed to Arizona.

He hugged Kate but then hugged Arizona again. "I love and miss you too. You all."

ou too, kiddo!" He then ruffled her hair.

Arizona straightened her hair. "Tim!" She huffed. "Why... Why do you do that everytime?"

"Cus it's my thing," he gave a dimpled smile. "You know you love me. So, what'd you all get me for Christmas?" He teased.

"Here..." Arizona got up and went to the Christmas tree. Even though they were a day past Christmas and hadn't expected Timothy home, the girls had still wrapped gifts and put them under the tree along with ones from Barb and Daniel as well.

Timothy stopped, something shiny on Arizona's hand surprised him. "A ring?" He looked at his sister.

Arizona smiled and fluttered her fingers. "I-it's a promise ring. Guys give girls their class rings, K-Kate wanted to give me something special." She blushed.

Tim smiled. "I guessed what it was for," he turned to Kate and gently slugged her on the shoulder. "Guess that makes you the guy?"

"Far from. Just makes me the one lucky enough to kiss your sister," Kate replied proudly. "Now open those gifts you were whining over," she teased.

He took the gifts. "I was kidding, guys. You really didn't have to." He opened the first, from Kate. "If she goes all out for a gold ring, bet she's loaded!" He teased back. Inside was a simple, small photo album with copies of favorite family pictures. Tears misted his eyes.

"I hope it's alright? I know you can't carry much but if you ever missed home?" She looked at him gently.

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "I love it, thank you." He stopped at the last page. A new polaroid of all three girls hugging. On the white part Kate wrote, 'Get home to your girls safely! We love you.' "I-it's perfect."

Arizona's own eyes filled with tears, "she means what she wrote." She nodded, then handing him a box from her.

He took it, opening it gently like he had the last. He pulled out the leather-bound book curiously and opened it. "You all are just gunning to make me cry, aren't you?" Tears fell again. "I love it, sis. Thank you."

Arizona nodded. "I... Uh, just wrote some things here and there. But I expect you to do the same, I want to hear all about your time away from us, okay?"

Tim nodded. "Absolutely."

Penelope wiped her eyes, "okay! My turn. Here!" She grinned, handing him a small box.

Tim opened it and chuckled. "Oh my god! A Nintendo watch? That is awesome!" He flung his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Pen! I am a lucky guy. I was going to take the car and go get your gifts. They only had crap at the PX."

"You being home is a gift." Arizona smiled.

He hugged her tightly again. "I know but I still wanna get you all somethin, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Arizona nodded. "You're too sweet to me.. To us big brother."

"I got some pretty good stuff myself. I wouldn't be a hog, you know that," he said with a smile. "I'm going to let you three be for a bit. I have to help dad with the car. Won't be long, I'm sure." He smiled and headed to the garage leaving the gifts where they were for the time being.

"I'm so happy he's home, if only for a few days." Arizona nodded.

Kate smiled, hugging her girlfriend. "You know you love when he ruffles your hair."

"I really do." Arizona smiled, dimples popping.

Kate shivered. "Stop doing that," she whispered. "You know what it does to me!"

"Sorry." Arizona placed her hands over her cheeks.

Penelope chuckled. "I'm kind of thinking there's nothing she could do that wouldn't do something for you!"

"There really isn't," Kate said with a goofy little smile. "So, what do we want to do now?" She proudly had her locket on display. At home she always hid it under her top.

"Can we finish our movie?" Arizona asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes! Come cuddle back up," she grinned and pulled Arizona down with her, she wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Arizona nestled against Kate and sighed happily. "You really like your necklace?"

Kate kissed her neck just so, knowing it would drive her wild and then softly whispered, "Of course! It has your picture in it."

"Good" Arizona smiled, shivering at the kiss.

"Ahem..." Penelope cleared her throat. "Back to the movie?"

Kate smiled innocently. "We're watching." When Penelope had sufficiently snapped back to the screen, Kate smiled and lightly blew on Arizona's earlobe.

Arizona's breath hitched in her throat, as she pinched Kate's thigh. "S-stop it..." She whispered.

Kate smirked to herself and stopped, for the moment.

"You're evil." Arizona whispered.

"And you love me!" Kate teased and held her girlfriend.

"That I do." She nodded.

They watched but Kate would still kiss Arizona's neck or play with her hand from time to time.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas and New Year's passed. Classes had commenced and Sister Marie had been removed. Kate, Arizona, Pen and Jerry all sat eating lunch.

"So, you two are coming up on one year," Kate said. "Any plans?"

"I have something planned." Jerry smiled. "It's a surprise, but I think she'll like it." He reached and took Penelope's hand.

"I'll enjoy whatever you have planned. You're such a sweetie." Penelope smiled.

Kate shot a grin to Arizona. "He asked you, didn't he?"

Arizona looked up, her mouth full of pizza. She gave a tight lipped smile, and shrugged her shoulders.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "Well, well. Smart too. Good."

"Of course she helped him. That was the guiltiest look I've ever seen." Penelope chuckled.

"Pretty cute if you ask me," Kate said.

Jerry grinned. "The two of them..." He said pointing to Penelope and Arizona. "Are like twins, I swear it."

"It's eerie, isn't it?" She smiled. "Except one is a computer genius and the other is a science and math goddess."

"Hello? You guys... We're right here." Arizona interjected.

"Don't you love when they talk about us as if we aren't here?" Penelope grinned.

Kate chuckled. "I know you are."

"Pen..." Jerry nudged her.

"What?"

"You're adorable." Jerry smiled.

Kate was inwardly jealous of the couple. Just because everyone saw what they had as 'normal' they could be openly affectionate while she and Arizona had to hide.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "Ah, back to the grind." Arizona sighed. "I'm ready for the school day to be over already." She frowned.

Kate nodded. "Ditto."

A few months had passed. Kate's hellion brother's were blessedly put into sports so they weren't home in the afternoon's anymore and Rachel was off to college. Barb was at home that day sick so Kate and Arizona decided to head to Kate's empty house to make out. As was expected, no cars in the driveway. Kate led the way to her bedroom. The dropped their bags and whipped off their tops before ending up topless and kissing on Kate's bed.

"Mmm... I love you." Arizona murmured as she kissed Kate deeply.

"I love you," Kate moaned into the kiss, her hands palming Arizona's breasts. No the kiss broke, she quickly moved, kissing Arizona's neck, sucking her pulse point, and continuing to the breasts she was fondling.

"Those neck kisses drive me nuts.." Arizona giggled.

Kate grinned. "I know but I was craving your," she didn't answer with words and began sucking Arizona's nipples in turn.

"Oooh, that's wonde-" Arizona's blissful comment was interrupted by a gasp.

Arizona's eyes snapped open, looking around to the door, seeing Kate's mother standing, clutching a handkerchief and her rosary. "CAITLIN TODD!"

Kate went white and jumped up. "M-M-MOM? I-I-I," she stammered, her arms folded over her chest to hide the nudity. "I-It's not what it looks like," she lied. Oh fuck on top of it all, she lied.

"Oh it's exactly what it looks like! Clothe yourself!" Her mother looked away, "you too, you little sinner. You... You've corrupted my daughter." She blindly pointed at Arizona.

Arizona grasped at the blanket, pulling it over her chest while she looked around for her blouse. "I'm...Mrs. Todd, Kate is right. It.. It's not what it appears." She spoke.

"Oh, but it is. May god have mercy on you. Caitlin, put your clothes back on and come downstairs." She spoke sternly.

Kate swallowed hard and fixed her things. "I am so sorry! I love you," she whispered, tears burning her eyes. "Grab your things and run home, okay?"

"N-no... I mean.. I... Are you sure?" Arizona asked, standing and pulling her shirt on. She moved over to kiss Kate, whispering an 'I love you' as well. "I'm so sorry..."

"CAITLIN!" The shrill voice shrieked.

Kate nodded. "It's safer that way. Go." She rushed downstairs. "Y-yes, mom?"

Madeline looked at her daughter as though she was a vile, disgusting degenerate. "We all have feelings for our girlfriends, Kate. It doesn't mean you have to act on them! You are going to Hell for such things! T-tell me you were practicing for boys!" She pled.

Fearing everything, Kate still couldn't lie. "I-I can't tell you that, it wouldn't be true. I love Arizona. I-I'm gay." The words felt good and foreign at the same time.

Her mother shook with anger. "Y-you are the devil! Get out of this house immediately! I don't care where you go but you're no longer my daughter!"

The words cut like razor blades against Kate's emotional skin. "You've never been a good mother!" She finally said knowing she had nothing to lose.

Madeline took her hand and slapped Kate, tears falling from her own eyes. "Get out, Satan! Get out of this God-fearing home!"

Kate didn't give her time to do it again. She ran upstairs and grabbed her backpack before running down and outside. She headed for Arizona's, not knowing where else to go. She felt hurt but at the same time she was invigorated. She'd stood up to her own mother and spoke her truth. She arrived breathing hard, the red mark of the slap overshadowed by an overall redness of her face from running.

Arizona had run home, crying hard as she arrived. She'd startled her mother, who comforted her, as the nights events sunk in. The knock at the door, shook her out of her emotional state. Barb answered the door, fearing that Kate's mother would be on the other side. "Kate?"

Kate nodded, breathing hard. "S-she yelled for me to get out. I-I didn't know where else to go."

"Come here..." Tears filled Barb's eyes, as she pulled Kate to her. "I'm not contagious, I promise. You need a mama's love right now. It's okay." She hugged the girl tightly.

Kate fell into her arms and finally cried. "I-I don't think I can go back. I don't know what to do."

"Well, you're staying here until we figure it out. Is... That a handprint?" She asked pulling Kate back and looking her over. "Arizona?" She called out.

"Yeah?" Arizona came into the foyer. "Kate?!"

Kate blushed and nodded. "I-I felt so liberated. She said I wasn't her daughter so I told her that was fine. She never felt like a mother and she slapped me. A-Lot transpired, actually."

"Arizona said she screamed... I'm so sorry." Barb spoke softly. "Come to the kitchen, let's have some tea? Daniel should be home soon."

Kate nodded and followed Arizona and Barb. She took her girlfriend's hand. "I am sorry you were put through that, my love."

"I'm sorry that bitch slapped you." Arizona huffed. "I should've stayed."

"Arizona, language. And no... It's best you came home, you would've gotten yourself into trouble." Barb nodded.

Kate nodded. "I needed you safe. It was the only thing that made me bold was knowing she couldn't hurt you."

Arizona kissed her cheek, and hugged her tightly. "I'm proud you were bold." She nodded.

Barb brought the teapot and three cups on the table.

Kate blushed. "I assume I'll be in Tim's room?"

"You will be. You know it's not that we don't trust you sharing a bed with Arizona. It's just..."

"She gets it, mama." Arizona nodded. "It's not appropriate or fair to Penelope."

Kate nodded. "If I were a boy you wouldn't let us share a bed. I don't judge that. You're an amazing mother. An ideal in parenting if you ask me."

Barb smiled and pushed the cup towards Kate. "Drink... Calm your nerves. And thank you." She smiled.

Kate nodded and sipped the beverage slowly. Life felt as out of whack as it possibly could. In an instant all she had were school books to a school her parents paid tuition to and the clothes on her back. Suddenly she just started crying. "I-I have nothing! I-I can't pay my schooling. My job doesn't pay enough. I don't have clothes." Her body heaved with her cries.

"Shhh... It's okay, we'll figure it out." Arizona nodded, coming to hug Kate. "I'll go talk to the Reverend Mother. She seemed on our side and will understand."

Kate tried to calm herself. "She did. She really did." Out of nowhere, she looked at Barb. "I'm so sorry. I wish things had gone differently. It's all my fault."

She waved a hand. "Caitlin? You make one of our daughters happy. We surprisingly get extra money from my job as well as Penelope's checks. If you have a job and have pocket money? That's a bonus. Daniel and I can provide for three kids again. We love our girl and we've grown to love you."

Again the tears flowed from Kate's eyes. She threw her arms around Barb and hugged her tightly. "You are an incredible woman. I couldn't ask for a better role model on being a mother if I tried, I swear."

Daniel came in, hearing the commotion in the kitchen. "Dear? Arizona? Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen, honey," Barb called out. "We've had an incident."

The man rushed in, unsure of the urgency but seemed to calm somewhat, seeing the three around the table. "What happened?" He asked, looking worried.

"Kate's mom is a bi-"

"Arizona Brooke... Language." Barb reminded again.

"Sorry, mama. Um, her mom threw her out. And apparently slapped her. She... Uh... She caught us... Erm... Found out Kate is gay." Arizona nodded.

Daniel listened and could ascertain from what Arizona said what happened. "I will go over tonight and get your clothes. Don't worry about that. You are family and we love you. I am just sorry that is your mother."

Kate blushed. "Thank you. I know they gave me life, but we couldn't be more different people if we tried."

"Come here, soldier." Daniel opened his arms to her, just as he did to his own children. He hugged her close. "You'll stay here as long as needed. I'm sorry it happened." He pulled back, looking at her face. "She slapped you?" He shook his head, and hugged her once more.

Kate nodded. "I got bold and it's my fault so I don't mind."

"Still doesn't make it okay." The man nodded. "You girls sit tight. I'll be back soon." He let Kate go, kissed Barb's cheek, and the top of Arizona's head. "I'll pick up dinner too."

Kate held Arizona's hand and whispered. "What is happening?"

"He's going to go over and pick up your things. He's still in uniform, he knows people tend to respect the uniform more. Especially people like your mother." Arizona nodded. "He's also in protect mode, he's pissed off over the situation. He's in 'dad' mode." She smiled. "It's a good thing."

Kate just held Arizona's hand and nodded. "Alright. I still can't believe this is all happening, you know?"

"I know. Me either, but you're okay. You're in a house full of love." Arizona smiled, squeezing Kate's hand. "Right, Mama?"

"That's exactly right." Barb smiled.

"I, thank you. Thank you all. I-I promise I'll keep my job and pay my way. I don't want to be a burden, ever." She repeated out of shock.

Barb kissed her cheek. "You couldn't be if you tried, I am sure of that."

Arizona smiled and rubbed her girlfriend's back. "See? You're just fine."

Penelope came in from her date with Jerry. "Mama?" She called out.

"In the kitchen, honey." Barb called out.

Penelope came in and the smile on her face vanished. "Kate? What's happened?"

"My mother found out and kicked me out." Kate said simply. "I'm living here, now. In Tim's room."

Penelope shook her head and hugged Kate. "I am so sorry, you're in good hands here. Just so happens mom and dad adore you." She smiled.

Kate blushed. "I know." She hugged her friend tightly. "So, think you can live with me in your face 24/7?" She teased to change the subject.

"Haven't we dealt with you pretty much 24/7 anyway?" Penelope grinned, "of course we can! We love you!"

Kate chuckled. "True point. Shall we go find something to watch? How was your date, Pen?"

"Yeah." Arizona nodded, "until dad gets back with dinner."

"Arizona? Would you care to change the sheets and blankets out in Tim's room?" Barb asked. "Not that the boy wasn't clean last time he slept there, I'd just feel better sending you to bed in clean sheets." Barb smiled at Kate.

"Of course Mama." Arizona nodded, then looked at Penelope and Kate. "You two go hang out, I'll join you in a bit?"

Kate nodded. "Thank you all."

Arizona kissed Kate's cheek as she disappeared out of the room and upstairs.

"So you didn't answer my question. How was your date?" Kate smiled.

"It was great. Jerry was his usual sweet self. I'm just sorry I wasn't home sooner." Penelope frowned.

"I'm glad it went well. And don't worry," Kate shrugged. "I'm kind of glad they know and I'm not hiding anymore. She won't dare tell anyone for the shame of it. I'm where I'm safe, now." She added.

"You're very safe here." Penelope smiled broadly. "You know that though. How was dad when he heard?" She asked.

Kate thought for a moment. "Z said he's in 'dad mode.' Still had on his uniform and was going to get my stuff and dinner. He hugged me," she blushed. "Felt like a dad. I've never known what that felt like. It's so nice."

"He gets all Papa Bear sometimes. It's comforting." Penelope smiled, and leaned over, hugging Kate. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with this all tonight." She nodded. "I know you're happy she knows now, but... It's still been a taxing evening I'm sure. Your face is still red." She nodded.

Kate hugged back. "It was worth it to tell her off. I feel a loss but it's more a loss of what society says is family versus sadness over losing my actual family, you know? You all are more my family than they ever were. You know me. They know the version of me, or knew, that fit their life. That obviously wasn't me. You know me and you don't think any less of me."

"You're right. I love you to death." Penelope smiled.

Kate smiled. "I love you too. I mean, if it wasn't incestuous? I wish Barb and Daniel were my parents. But," her voice got low, "I'd much rather marry Arizona one day than just have her as a sister. I think she'd look so amazing pregnant. I don't know how that would happen, but I can see us being awesome moms and you the super cool Aunt trying to teach the kids things we don't want them to know," she grinned. "Is it weird just over a year into my first relationship I'm thinking of all this?" She asked, suddenly panicked.

"No... Shhh, no not at all." Penelope said, a calming tone to her voice. "You love her and it's obvious. Of course you wanna plan the future with her."

Kate wiped her cheeks and smiled. "I do. I really do. It's so funny to think I was jealous because I thought Sister Marie took an interest in her to where we are now. I don't want to think of a tomorrow without her."

Penelope rubbed Kate's shoulder. "Funny where life leads us, huh?"

Kate nodded. "It really is."

Arizona came back into the room. "Oh, I see how it is. A total lovefest when I leave the room." She chuckled.

"That's right. I realized I'm gay and Kate and I are talking about running away together to Barcelona!" Penelope proclaimed.

Barb walked in shaking her head. "You two can't agree on a television channel but you can a girl? Amazing."

Arizona grinned and took a seat next to Kate. She put her arm around her and pulled her towards her. "Mine." She playfully glared at Penelope.

Kate chuckled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "All yours, honey. No worries there."

Penelope pretended to be upset. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine! I'll just stick with Jerry and be happy. Whatever."

A few months had passed since the horrible day. When Pen would go out with Jerry and Kate and Arizona were alone, they'd make out. Even though the both wanted to go farther, given that Kate was now living under Daniel and Barb's roof, she couldn't let herself violate their trust. Even if Arizona couldn't get pregnant from what they did, it still wouldn't be fair and the guilt would weigh on her.

Arizona kissed Kate deeply. "Mom and dad aren't home..." she purred. "You know, we're home alone for some time..."

Kate kissed deeply back. "Oh really? And what do you think we should do with our time? Get in some hard studying?" She teased.

"Um... If you mean further study some anatomy. Then yes..." Arizona grinned.

Kate smiled, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I think we're pretty good but practice makes perfect, right?"

"That it does." Arizona nodded. "Please? They won't know we've been messing around. We'll be dressed before they get home." She smiled sweetly to her girlfriend.

Kate chuckled and kissed Arizona again before reaching for the hem of Arizona's shirt and took it off her. "Mmm no bra? Good choice," she smiled.

Arizona giggled, and squirmed under Kate's touch. She reached for Kate's shirt as well, pulling it over her head, and quickly unhooking her bra. "Come here..." She pulled her down onto her, kissing her deeply.

Kate moaned kissing deeply back. "Mmm someone's being possessive. I like it."

Arizona ran her hands over Kate's torso, dancing along the waistline of her girlfriend's pants. She felt her tense up, and moved back up her body. "I love you." She spoke softly.

Kate blushed. "I love you too. And I want you, badly. We just can't under your parents roof, you know?"

"I know, I know. I'm not trying to pressure you, sometimes I just can't help myself." Arizona whispered.

Kate kissed her. "You're not, I swear you're not. I just don't want you to not feel wanted. I can't tell you how many times I masturbate thinking of you." Suddenly she had a thought. "If we masturbated together...that's not technically sex, right?"

Arizona looked at Kate and raised an eyebrow. "I... I hadn't thought of that. But... It just makes me want you even more. To see, but not touch?"

Kate nodded. "Or...we could touch one another? Or is that too far? I just want to see you."

"That's doing as much as us having sex, Kate." Arizona nodded. "You want to respect my parents' home... I get it. We can wait."

Kate kissed Arizona lovingly. "Thank you. Let's just lay here?" She suggested.

"Okay." Arizona smiled, and rested against Kate's chest.

Kate smiled and rubbed her girlfriends back. "I love how you feel."

"And I feel the same about you. You have a really cute belly button." Arizona giggled. "I know I tell you that often, but..."

Kate smiled. "You have cute everything." She drew circles over Arizona's back lazily. "This is heaven. I truly know what heaven is now."

"Even if your mother swears we're going to hell." Arizona chuckled. She kissed Kate's chest and trailed up to her lips.

Kate smiled and kissed her back. "Mmm wonderful kisser too. Is it weird we've been together this long and no fights?"

"We're just good like that." Arizona smiled. "I'm sure those will happen soon enough. Let's not dwell on that."

"True point." They both froze hearing the door open. "Oh crap," Kate gently let Arizona go. "Where's my shirt?"

"It's um... Here." Arizona grabbed it, then grabbing her own.

Kate got her bra and shirt on and waited for Arizona to check who had come home since they were in her room.

"It's Mama... I'll tell her you're reading. Give me five minutes?" Arizona smiled, and slipped out the door.

Kate nodded and smiled.

Barb smiled and hugged Arizona. "Hello, honey. How was your day?"

"Hey mama!" Arizona tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "My day was good. Great actually." She smiled.

Barb chuckled. "Kate can come out of your room. It's cute you two trying to sneak around."

"What? What are you talking about?" Arizona smiled to Barb, blush filling her cheeks.

"Darling, I get hormones. I was young once too. But I trust you two. So does your father. We know it's not gotten out of hand." Barb explained.

"R-right, well... Thank you." Arizona nodded, she turned towards the stairs. "Kate? Come on out. Mom figured us out."

Kate blushed hard and came out. "H-hi, Barb." She went downstairs. "How was your day?" She tried acting like everything was normal while inwardly she freaked out.

Arizona smiled, reaching for Kate's hand. "I was getting ready to ask you the same thing, mama."

Barb smiled. "It was good! Mr. Moretti really liked the ideas I gave him for activities with the clients. He really wants to bring his care home to the forefront and likes my forward thinking," she beamed.

"That is great, Barb. I really think you've found your calling in this job. You absolutely glow talking about it." Kate pointed out. "What can we help with dinner?"

"I was thinking pasta tonight. I've got a sauce base in the freezer, not much really needs to be done. If you two would like to make some garlic knots you can. Arizona and Timothy usually do it. And fight over whose is better." Barb grinned.

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "She wins, hands down."

"Of course I do. I'm awesome!" Arizona grinned.

"My child, ever the humble one." Barb chuckled as she headed into the kitchen to ready things for dinner.

Kate and Arizona worked in unison on the garlic knots. Kate playfully flicked flour at Arizona as they worked.

Arizona flicked some back in Kate's face, leaving white spots over her girlfriends face. "Dork!"

Kate chuckled. "Your dork to be specific." She kissed her girlfriend softly before Arizona put the knots in the oven.

Barb looked over at both girls, "go get cleaned up." She smiled and shook her head.

The weeks ebbed and flowed like the ocean. Things were calm and happy for Kate. Then the letter arrived. She thought it over time and time again. Finally she landed on allowing the meet up.

Rachel sat in the coffee shop, tracing the rim of her cup as she waited for Kate.

Kate arrived unsure what she would be meeting. "Um, hi," she said timidly.

"Hey, Kate." Rachel smiled, "I ordered you a tea." She pointed to a mug across the table.

Kate was surprised that her sister who always seemed aloof got her. "Thanks. What did you want to discuss?" She asked as she stirred in the sweetener she liked.

"I wanted to see how you were." Rachel shrugged. "When I came home for spring break, mom was insufferable. Worse than before."

"I am fine. Flourishing, actually." Kate asserted. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm glad you're doing well, with the Robbins' family, right? You're staying with her family? Um...I'm great," Rachel nodded. "School has been great, I got a job on campus."

"Good, " Kate said.

"You didn't answer me, Caitlin."

Kate looked surprised. "You asked how I was and I thought I answered it accurately."

"You're staying with your uh... Her family? Right? They're treating you well?" Rachel asked again.

"My girlfriend's family," Kate said proudly. "Yes. Much better than our drunk of a father and crazed mother ever treated any of us."

Rachel nodded, and fidgeted with her cup of coffee. "Good. I'm glad they're good to you. I.. I'm not going to report back to mom, I don't want you to think that. I... I just wanted to see how you were. That's all."

"I didn't care either way. How is college? Any boyfriends?" Kate asked. Even though the exchange felt as strained as anything, she would still try.

"I'm dating a guy, he's in my philosophy class." Rachel nodded. "I'm not trying to upset you. I know you and I haven't been close, I just wanted you to know that I do still care about you. I'm not like mom and dad."

Kate nodded. "Thanks. It feels strange in all that happening, it's bringing us closer. Remember when you mentioned awhile back I was happy? It was her. A few weeks into tutoring Arizona, I had fallen for her and figured out why I wasn't into guys."

Rachel nodded, "maybe we needed that though. I find myself missing you, out of everyone, when I'm off at school." She took a sip of her coffee. "I'm glad she makes you happy. It's nice to see a sincere smile on your face."

"Thank you," Kate smiled. "I miss you too. So, what's your boyfriend's name? You've not lost your mind and let him meet the family yet, right?"

"Ben. Benjamin... But goes by Ben. He's really sweet. And no... I'm not a moron." Rachel grinned.

"You'll have to bring him to meet me sometime. I can vouch for why you wouldn't take him to meet your folks or crazy brothers," she added with a smile.

Rachel smiled. "My folks? You're not claiming them anymore?"

Kate shook her head. "No. I doubt they claim me. Fairly certain my very name is synonymous with Satan to your mother."

Rachel nodded. "Well, you're not Satan to me. You're still my sister, you never lost me."

Kate reached and held Rachel's hand. "Thank you for that."

"Of course." She smiled. "Do you want me to give you a lift home?" She asked.

"That would be nice. Kate, Barb and Pen all went to the mall. I hope you can meet them next time, though," she added.


End file.
